Moonlit Night
by pxnsneverland
Summary: Bonnie Bennett has moved to New Orleans in hopes of starting a new life. That is until she runs into an old enemy, Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid vampire. She finds herself teaming up with him, and possibly more, as dark forces loom over them threatening her life and his.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Bayou**_

The full moon illuminates the darkness of the bayou casting eerie shadows of the trees onto the ground. Katelyn Adair sits on the floor of her swamp side cabin surrounded by candles and facing the window that lets the moonlight seep into the house. Her eyes are closed tightly, the pupils moving rapidly behind closed lids. The spirits are speaking loudly trying to connect, trying to communicate. Sweat starts beading on her brow as she tries to concentrate and listen. The voices are mumbling, meshing together. She can't hear what their trying to tell her.

"Please...help me understand...I want to know…" she begs as the voices continue their celestial messaging. Her body tenses as the voices start to become clearer. Yes, she can almost hear them. Just a little more. More. More. She opens her eyes and gasps for air. The candles around her blowout in an invisible gust of wind. Raven Gareau, a young witch under the guidance of Katelyn's coven, rushes to her leader placing a hand on her back trying to figure out if there was something wrong. She had been sitting there waiting as Katelyn contacted the spirits.

"Katie! Katie, are you alright?" She asks frantically checking for any external injuries.

Katelyn catches her breath running a hand through her hair. She regains her composure nodding towards Raven. "I'm fine. I heard what the spirits were trying to tell me."

Raven was surprised. She had expected the spirits to not want to help them. The coven practiced expression magic, a magic that was not linked to the ancestors or to nature but linked to one's own self power. It was a type of magic the spirits of the land frowned upon. "W-What did they say?"

Katelyn smiles in pure satisfaction. "We came to New Orleans to put an end to Klaus Mikaelson and everything he holds dear. We have waited patiently for our moment to strike. It is time to move forward with our plans."

"The spirits told you how to kill Klaus?"

"They told me that soon Klaus Mikaelson will be vulnerable. This vulnerability will make it easier to corner him and kill him."

"What is it?"

Katelyn looks outside her window and up at the full moon. "It is a person. A girl...named Bonnie Bennet."

 _ **New Orleans**_

Klaus stands on the balcony of his room looking out over the streets of New Orleans. The people, the sights, the sounds, the smells. It's a picture he would love to paint over and over especially with the full moon in the background. Even though he isn't forced to shift during the full moon, he can feel the primal, animalistic need deep inside him. He welcomes it, he enjoys it. At the moment, it's helping him forget the party in full swing downstairs on the patio, the party Marcel is throwing that he didn't want to have in the first place. But Klaus needed to stay on Marcel's good side, at least for now. Marcel was useful, he knew every inch of the quarter and the supernaturals that hid in plain sight and as long as he trusted Klaus and his family, he would help them and keep what they held dear safe. And now more than ever, Klaus had a lot he held dear to keep safe.

As if on cue, Marcel walks into the room going to join Klaus on the balcony. "Not enjoying the party? It's not much fun if the host is having a bad time."

Klaus looks at Marcel, a condescending smile on his face. "You're the host, I simply applied the venue for your festivities. You're lucky Hayley has Hope with her this weekend."

"Don't sound so doom and gloom. Come on. I really threw this party for you." Marcel claps Klaus on the back. "Look, you've been through a lot in the past few years. We all have. But it's been quiet for the last few months. The witches aren't coming for us, we have an understanding with the werewolves and your family, especially your daughter, is safe. But you're still running around like the world is out to get you. You need to loosen up, find someone nice to drink and maybe have a little fun with, huh?"

On the inside, Klaus would like nothing more than be carefree and drink and sex to his heart's content. But there was this foreboding that wouldn't leave him alone, that never left him alone. This foreboding that this was just a calm before another storm. Something was out there just waiting to strike and snatch away everything from him. "As good as your offer sounds, I would rather stay up here continuing to sound 'doom and gloom'." He looked back up at the moon. "Go back to your guests. I'm sure my sister is wondering where her favorite hook up as run off to."

Marcel let out a chuckle. "That woman is a handful. But seriously Klaus, I remember when you used to have no care in the world. This is New Orleans. This city is built for not caring. At least find something to eat." Marcel leans over the railing looking down at the people walking the streets. His eyes settle on a young woman making her way down the sidewalk with brown skin and dark brown hair. "How about that one?"

Klaus followed Marcel's gaze until eyes found what the other vampire was staring at. He stood up straighter as he recognized her. It was unmistakable. He would never forget that face, especially since it almost killed him once or twice. What the hell was Bonnie Bennett doing in New Orleans? A smile formed on Klaus's face. "Perhaps you're right, Marcellus. It might be time to stop sulking and take in _all_ New Orleans has to offer."

"That's what I'm talking about." Marcel pats Klaus on the shoulder before going back into the house to rejoin the party. Klaus keeps his eyes on Bonnie. She was a beautiful sight, he had to admit. The way the moonlight bounced off her skin was exquisite. But he had other interests in mind as he looked at her. For instance, what was she doing so far away from Mystic Falls and the friends she always seemed to fight so hard to protect?

At vampire speed, he jumps from the balcony landing quietly on his feet on the sidewalk. He starts to follow her on the opposite side of the street making sure she doesn't notice him until he wants to be noticed. As they walk away from Bourbon street, there are less people for him to blend in with though she's not paying much attention to anything but her destination. They head down a residential street until she stops in front of an apartment complex. Klaus knew the building well. It had been a brothel at some point in the past. Before Bonnie could open the door and walk inside, her phone rang. She fished in her purse until she found it and answered the call. Klaus stayed in the shadows listening.

"Hey, Dad," she says into the phone.

"Hey, Bonnie, honey. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Just got off work and about to take a long shower and have a good sleep."

Bonnie's dad lets out a deep sigh through the phone. "I still wish you hadn't moved to New Orleans."

Bonnie chuckles lightly. "Dad, I told you I'm fine. I just...needed to get away, I needed something different."

"You didn't tell your friends anything. They're still begging for me to tell them where you are. That sounds more like you ran away than you just moved."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Well, I told you, didn't I? I'm not running away from anything. I just didn't want to be a small town lifer forever. As for my friends, I'll tell them eventually...I just need some time." There was silence on the other end, but Bonnie knew her dad was still there. "I have to go now. I'll talk to you later, okay? Love you."

"I love you too."

Bonnie hated the sadness and skepticism in his voice, but she hung up anyway. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath to calm herself. She had made the right decision by leaving Mystic Falls. Her friends were fine. They didn't need her anymore and she was growing tired of almost dying to save the day every time. Plus, her Grams, her mother...Elena. Mystic Falls was full of too many painful memories. She opens her eyes ready to pull her keys out of her bag when she sees the person now leaned against her front door blocking her way in. This was impossible. Out of all the places in the world, he had to be _here_...and she had to have moved _here_. How did he even know she was here?

"Klaus." The name came out like venom from her mouth. Everything he had ever done to her, to her friends all came rushing back filling her with anger. The expression magic bubbled underneath her skin ready to lash out with every emotion she had.

"Hello, Bonnie. How nice to see you again." He raised an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise or do you always inexplicably leave your friends without a word?"

Bonnie eyes him coolly. "You were listening to my conversation."

"Kind of hard not to when my interest is so peaked." He pushes himself off the door walking closer to her. She feels like backing away, but doesn't. She was more powerful now than she was when she had encountered him before. Klaus smiles. "I wanted to know why such a loyal witch such as yourself would be miles away from her dear friends in Virginia."

"That's none of your business."

"I run this town, little witch." He puts his mouth right next to her ear enunciating every word. "So, it _is_ my business."

Bonnie flinches as he heavily punctuates the ending of his statement. But she wasn't going to let herself be intimidated. Without moving an inch, she lets her magic lash out hitting Klaus head on to send him flying backwards into the locked front door. He hits it with a resounding thud and falls face first onto the top step. Bonnie smirks to herself as she watches him get up.

Klaus laughs wiping blood from his lip as the cut there instantly heals. "I see someone has found her power."

"I'm not the little witch you threatened back in Mystic Falls. Stay out of my way. And I'll stay out of yours." She moved to unlock the front door when he grabbed her wrist. It wasn't tight enough to cause an real damage, but it hurt.

"You don't command me," he hissed, "Believe me. This isn't the last time we will see each other, Bonnie. Far from it." He let her go looking into her eyes. Bonnie returned his intense gaze. Klaus could practically feel the power radiating from her. She was more regeal, more confident than when he last saw her years ago. It drew him in and also put him on edge. "Welcome to New Orleans." And with that, he vanished.

Bonnie finally took in a breath realizing she hadn't really been breathing through that whole encounter. Her mind was telling her to run, run for the hills and don't look back. If Klaus was here, so were his siblings and nothing good came from the Mikaelsons. But no. She was not that girl anymore. Vampires didn't intimidate her anymore, she wasn't scared of them. She put the key in the door and let herself inside the apartment complex trying not to think about her shaking hands.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mystic Falls**_

 _We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again._ Caroline lets a frustrated groan as she hangs up her phone and throws it on the couch. She had tried calling Bonnie's cell at least 20 times and each time it had told her that the number was disconnected. She was starting to get more and more worried by the second as she paced back and forth in the Salvatore living room.

"Still nothing?" Stefan asks Caroline.

She shakes her head. "This doesn't make any sense. I mean, Bonnie wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye to any of us. And her dad is totally not helping."

"If Bonnie disconnected her phone, it means she doesn't want to be found, guys," Matt points out from his place on the couch, "Maybe we should just let her do her thing. Wait for her to contact us."

"Nice advice, quarterback, but you don't have much experience with anything," Damon quipped, "If I've learned one thing about Bonnie being her enemy and her friend is that she cares about her friends more than anything. If she was going to leave the state, she would have told someone. If anyone, it would have been blondie here."

"And she didn't tell you anything?" Stefan inquires.

Caroline shot him a look. "I would know if my best friend told me she was moving away."

"Then maybe someone took her."

"Finally, an actual idea, brother. So, why are we all still standing here and not looking for Bonnie?"

"Because, Damon, we wouldn't even know where to start looking."

"And what if she hasn't been taken?" says Matt, "What if she really did leave on her own and doesn't want you guys looking for her?"

"We're still going to look for her." Damon's voice implies that Matt's question was one of the stupidest he had ever heard. "And we're going to beg her to come back to Mystic Falls, to where her friends are, to where her family is."

"All I'm saying is Bonnie's had a lot of bad memories here. If I was her, I would have left a long time ago."

"That would have been an improvement."

Stefan hit his brother in the arm. "Be nice, Damon."

"Always am." He smiles.

Caroline rolls her eyes and sits in a chair. Bickering like this was getting them nowhere. She hated to think that Bonnie was mad at her, so mad that she would really just leave without a word. If that was the case, then Caroline wanted to find her and apologize for whatever it was she did wrong. Bonnie was her best friend, she couldn't lose her over something stupid. But where would she go? Where would they start looking? Her eye catches something perched above the fireplace. She stands up and walks over to it. It's a decorative egg made of real gold with the fleur-de-lis etched into it. "Where did you get this?"

"One of Damon's treasures," Stefan explains, "He stole it from a Creole aristocrat in New Orleans in the 1800s."

"I still remember how delicious she tasted," Damon gushes.

"New Orleans…" Caroline ran her hand over the egg. A memory surfaced and she let out a gasp. She turns to her friends. "That's it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"New Orleans. When we were kids, Bonnie used to always talk about going to New Orleans with her Grams. Her Grams had always wanted to take her to New Orleans because it was filled with witches and ancestry. It was somewhere Bonnie has always wanted to go. If she really did leave on her own, she probably went to New Orleans."

"Well, blondie, you proved yourself be someone useful."

Caroline in front of Damon in seconds elbowing him in the face. Damon grabbed his nose that bled for a moment before healing. Stefan held a satisfied smile on his lips as did Matt.

"Alright then," Stefan continued, "Pack your bags, guys. We're going to New Orleans."

 _ **New Orleans**_

Bonnie wipes off an empty table at Rousseau's as a couple leaves. When she had first gotten the job, she hadn't realized how much she would like waitressing. She liked meeting the tourists and talking to the regulars. It reminded her a little of the bar and grill at home where she and her friends used to hang out before they knew anything about the supernatural world. She hears the bartender call for her and she rushes over to the bar.

Camille O'Connell, the bartender, sits down a drink on a small tray for Bonnie to take. Bonnie liked Camille, or Cami as most people called her. She was nice and way too smart to be just a bartender. Cami had been through a lot with her brother committing a mass murder and her uncle dying, but she still kept a brave face. Bonnie could relate to her.

"This is for table 3 over in the corner," Cami says leaning over the counter to whisper to Bonnie, "I think you have an admirer. The guy asked for you personally." She motions over to the table.

Bonnie looks over her shoulder tensing at the sight before her. Klaus sits at the table next to the window with a smug grin on his face as he looks back at her. He gives her a small wave and she turns her head.

Cami smiles. "He's cute, but he looks like trouble."

"You have no idea." Bonnie picks up the tray and walks over to Klaus with squared shoulders. She sits the drink down in front of him. "Can I get you anything else?" she hisses.

"Now that doesn't sound like quality customer service," Klaus responds.

"You're lucky I didn't throw the drink in your face. How's that for 'quality service'?"

He feigns offense. "Now that hurts, love. What have I ever done to you?"

"You almost killed both of my best friends multiple times, you're the main reason my mother is a vampire, you turned Tyler into a hybrid and then murdered his mom, should I keep going?"

"It doesn't do well to dwell on the past. It'll drive you mad."

Bonnie scoffs and makes a move to walk away. He grabs her wrist making her turn back around. "Let go of me."

"Sit down." When she doesn't move, Klaus rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh. "Please."

Bonnie has half a mind to walk away anyhow, but she had never heard Klaus Mikaelson say 'please' to anyone. That alone made her sit down in the seat across from him. "What?"

Klaus takes a sip of his drink welcoming the sting of the bourbon down his throat. "You're right. I did do all those things you're accusing me of and much more. But you're not the first people I've hurt and used for power. I can't say I won't do it again. I can say a lot has happened to me in the last few years. Things that have changed me."

"Why are you telling this to me?"

The smile returns to Klaus's face. "Because I know just how powerful you are, Bonnie. More powerful than any witch or coven in this quarter. That makes you a target."

"Target?"

"The witches of the quarter don't particularly like outsiders. From what I can tell you've been in New Orleans for at least a month if not more and you haven't made a move to join any of the covens or make your presence known to the Regent. Once the witches sense your power, they'll see you as a threat and they'll come after you."

Bonnie leans back in her chair. "I don't plan on joining any coven. And why should I trust what you say?"

"Because I know what the wrath of the quarter witches feels like. I can offer you protection from them. Call it a peace offering." Klaus knew one thing for sure, that it was better to have Bonnie on his side than against him and with the quarter witches.

Bonnie lets out a mocking laugh. A thought flies through Klaus's mind: _Her smile is beautiful_. He pushes the thought away when she starts talking. "You? Protect me? You don't do anything without a catch, Klaus, and I don't trust you to look out for me. Besides, I can look out for myself."

"While I admire your newly found pride, don't be fooled. You are powerful, but not powerful enough to take on all the covens of New Orleans. And I think my price is pretty reasonable."

Bonnie knew there was a catch. There always was with him. She didn't trust him. If it came down to it, she knew he would trade in her life to save his own. But she didn't know anything about the witches of New Orleans, just things her Grams had told her in her youth. What she gathered from all those stories were that the witches of New Orleans were pretty powerful because their power was linked to the ancestors, witches and warlocks that came before them and fueled their power. What if she couldn't face them alone? "What's your price?"

Klaus grins and finishes the last of his drink. He lets his finger place around the rim of the glass. "I need you to teach a young witch how to control her power. It's being contained by a magic relic, but it grows stronger everyday. I'm worried the relic won't be able to hold out much longer and the consequences of that will be dire."

"Who's the witch? Some innocent girl you've kidnapped and forced into helping you? I can relate."

Klaus looks down at his glass with the same grin on his face. Bonnie got the sense that there was something there, something written on his features that she couldn't decipher. She had never seen such a human look on Klaus before. "On the contrary, this witch and I had a deep connection on a level most people never experience."

Bonnie was stunned and intrigued. What witch would voluntarily be around Klaus? Even his own family didn't like being around him. "Fine. I teach this witch and you 'protect' me from the quarter witches." She was making a deal with the devil. It put a rock inside of her stomach.

"Splendid." His lips formed every syllable of the word.

Cami walked over to their table. She handed Klaus a check for his drink. "Thank you for coming. Bonnie, the orders are piling up a bit."

"I'll be right there." She nods towards Cami to indicate that she's fine. Cami gives Klaus a once over before going back to the bar.

Klaus reaches over the table and takes the pen out of Bonnie's breast pocket. His closeness made her draw in a breath. He flips over his check and writes an address on the back. "Come to this address tomorrow morning, 9 o'clock. You'll get to meet your new pupil then." He pushes the check towards her along with the money for his drink. "I'll see you tomorrow...Bonnie." Her name rolled off his tongue almost like he was teasing her, but not in the way a child would tease a classmate. This type of teasing made a shiver go up her spine.

He stood to his feet and walked passed her, brushing by her arm before he walked out the door. Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at the address written on the back of the check. Was she really going to do this? The last thing she ever expected to do was a favor for Klaus. No, it wasn't a favor. It was a deal. She was just using him until she knew more about the quarter witches. Once she did, she wouldn't need him anymore. She could drop him and move on. Yes, that's what this was.

She folded the paper and put it in her pants pocket. She grabbed the money and went back to the bar handing it to Cami. Cami took it slowly. "So, how was mister tall, dark and gloomy? I saw he gave you his number...or was that an address?" She raised an eyebrow, judgment clear on her face.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She walks away going back to try to focus on work and not on the immortal hybrid that had now taken up her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hey, guys! I just want to thank everyone whose reading this story and leaving comments and reviews. I love it and you guys are awesome and I hope you continue to enjoy my little story! Also, someone asked if I could explain exactly when in the TV show timeline does this story take place. Well, it takes place after season 6 of TVD when Elena 'dies' and it's kind of an AU of season 4 of The Originals. Hope that cleared some things up. Enjoy the chapter :)_

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Katelyn walks down Bourbon street with Raven in tow. She rarely ever came out to the city. It was the territory of the quarter witches and she had more to worry about than some witchy turf war. However, coming into the quarter was necessary today. This was the first step in her plan to get revenge on Klaus Mikaelson. He had taken everything from her and she was going to show him what it felt like.

"Why do we have to be in the city?" Raven griped as she fell in step with her superior, "It smells like cheap booze and tourists. I don't understand why we can't just lure this girl out to the Bayou. With you, me and the other members of the coven, she would be no match for us."

Katelyn stops walking and turns to Raven. The smile on her face holds no reassurance just annoyance and a held back anger. "Raven, darling, do you know anything about witch history?"

Raven felt like she was being scolded like a child. Instead of answering in words, she shook her head cowering back a bit. Katelyn continued, "Bonnie Bennett is a Bennett witch. Stories are told about them in other covens to this day. They are a very, very powerful line of witches. They are descendants of the first witch, the beginning of our kind. So let me ask you. Do you think a witch with so much raw power would be easy for us to just…'lure out' as you put it?"

"N-No," Raven stutters.

"Exactly. Which means we need to go for a different approach." Katelyn turns on her heel and continues walking. Raven scurries after her. Raven was devoted to Katelyn. The slightly older woman had saved her from death by vampires some years ago and taught her a new way of magic, a freer way. Even though Katelyn was hard on her, Raven knew she cared. She also knew more than the others did about Katelyn's power. It was on a level Raven hadn't experienced until they met. Katelyn had a direct line to the spirits who believed in her cause because it restored balance to the world. That line fueled a magical power that was already high in itself. It fascinated Raven, but also scared her.

Katelyn stopped in front of Rousseau's, a decent, hole-in-the-wall bar and grill as she had heard from the locals. She and Raven walk inside and take a seat at a table. Katelyn's eyes scan the room for the reason they came. A waitress comes up to them, blonde hair tied back in a bun.

"Good day for you to come in. Thursday's are always slow. My name is Cami. What can I get for you?" Cami smiles as she readies her pin and paper to take orders.

"We're actually looking for someone who works here." Katelyn put on her best innocent and friendly voice. It amazed Raven how different she sounded. "Her name is Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett. I heard from a little bird that she just moved here. We're old family friends. I was just going to say hello, maybe plan a little girl's night."

Cami could sense something off about this woman. She didn't know what it was. Maybe it was her aura or the smile that didn't reach her eyes. Either way, she didn't like it. "Bonnie isn't in today. She called in sick."

Katelyn's hand balled into a fist under the table, but she kept the smile on her face. "Well, that's too bad. Looks like I'll have to come back."

Cami nods. "I guess you will. Can I get you anything else? A drink maybe?"

Raven could see the ticking of Katelyn's jaw. She picked up the menu and looked at Cami with a smile that was truly innocent. "How good is your gumbo?"

 _ **Mikaelson Manor**_

Bonnie had had half a mind to blow off Klaus and just forget she ever made a deal with him. But something inside of her was too curious to stay in bed which was why she was making her way down the street to the address Klaus had provided. She wanted to meet this witch that Klaus was obviously attached to. She remembered the look on his face the night before, that sweet and admiring and human look on his face. The thought sent a pang of emotion through her chest that she didn't understand so she ignored it.

She reached the house address. It was a large mansion like complex in the middle of the city. She recalled passing it many times on her route home. The Mikaelsons had been right under her nose this entire time and she hadn't noticed. She stood at the gate once again debating whether she should go inside. This was a risk. Klaus was not to be trusted and neither were his siblings that she guess where also right over that threshold. Still, the hero part of her told her to meet this witch and possibly save her, convince her that she didn't have to stay imprisoned by Klaus and his family.

She took in a deep breath and walked through the gate. She walked down a small hallway until she reached a large patio. It was covered in gray stone lined with intricate vines and flowers with a fountain that wasn't running right in the middle of the courtyard. The walls behind giant pillars were painted a deep red, a shade lighter than the color of blood. A staircase led to the upstairs portion of the house where Bonnie assumed all the rooms were inside. It was beautiful. She had never seen something look so new yet so ancient.

Her eyes caught something on the far wall. She inched towards it. There were three portraits hanging by themselves. Two men and a woman in the middle. As she got closer, she could make out their faces. Elijah...Rebekah...Klaus… They were depicted in fine clothing like kings and a queen. Bonnie remembered what Klaus had said to her. _I run this town._ She wondered how long that had been the case. She ran a hand over Klaus's face on the painting admiring how lifelike it looked. It even captured the age of his eyes that didn't show, and would never show, on his face.

"Admiring the artwork, love?" Klaus grins as he makes is way over to her.

Bonnie jumped at the sound of his voice moving her hand quickly from the painting. He had come out of nowhere and she once again hated how quiet vampires could be. "Just didn't know where I was supposed to wait."

Klaus gave her a devilish grin looking down her frame then back up. "You arrived at a perfect time. Your new pupil just finished breakfast." He motions for Bonnie to follow him.

She follows him up the staircase to the inside of the house. It's just as beautiful and regal as the courtyard. She feels like she's in a palace and not a house. "You give her food?"

Klaus chuckles. "It would be quite difficult to keep her alive otherwise."

"I expected a more tortuous approach. No food, no water, maybe a cage."

"While I understand the foundations of your accusations, I must say I'm hurt. I can be quite reasonable when it comes down to it. For instance, I am protecting you from witches who would more than likely want to see you dead."

"You're protecting me for your own gain."

"However you want to see it." Klaus looked over his shoulder at her.

Bonnie's heart jumped at the sight of Klaus's signature smug grin. It was not threatening like it had been back in Mystic Falls. Once again, it was a teasing look. She couldn't help but give him the same look back. Was she really 'poking fun' at Klaus Mikaelson?

They stopped in front of two large double doors. "This is the library," Klaus explained, "I figured a place full of books and grimoires would be a nice setting for you. Be fair warned, she's a little shy around new people." Klaus opens the door letting Bonnie walk in first before following behind her.

Bonnie's first sight is the massive library with stacks and stacks of books. From what she could see, most of them were leather bound grimoires and she wondered just how many Klaus had stolen from different witches over the years. When she finally got her fill of awe at the massive library, her gaze settled on a little girl of about 8 scribbling on a piece of paper at one of the desks. She looked content and at peace. Her long brown hair was thrown to one side and pinned out of her face so she could see the piece she was working on. Bonnie had so many questions until the girl looked up and her eyes were so familiar, so similar. They were Klaus's eyes.

The girl got up with a huge smile that was directed at Klaus. Klaus returned the smile as the little girl scurried towards him and jumped into his arms. "Dad!" He picked her up easily as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling away to receive a kiss on the cheek from Klaus.

"How is my littlest wolf?" Klaus asks the girl, "Did you have fun trudging around the Bayou all weekend?"

She nodded. "Jackson taught me how to skip rocks in the swamp. It's hard but I did it."

"Good for you. I am very happy you're back home. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I found a teacher for you. Someone whose power is as ancient as your family."

"What about Auntie Freya?"

"I figured you needed someone a little younger than Auntie Freya to teach you. Someone who knows what it's like to live with the kind of power you have in the modern world." Klaus put her down on her feet turning her to face Bonnie. "This is Bonnie Bennett. She's your new teacher. Bonnie, this is my daughter, Hope."

Bonnie was in shock. Complete and total shock. Not only because there was a little girl in the Mikaelson house, but mostly because she had just called Klaus 'Dad'. And her eyes were unmistakably the eyes of a Mikaelson. But Klaus was a vampire. Vampires couldn't procreate. They couldn't have children that were witches. But this little girl was more, one feeling of the aura she gave off could tell Bonnie that much. If she was Klaus's biological child then she would be a witch, a werewolf and a vampire aka potentially the most dangerous creature in supernatural history. She snapped out of her shock when she realized Hope was waiting for her to speak. "Um...Hello, Hope. It's nice to meet you."

"Are you a friend on my dad's?" she asks.

"You could say that." Bonnie wouldn't say that. Not at all. "Your dad tells me you're a pretty powerful little witch. I'm sure we have a lot to learn from each other."

Hope smiles and it's so genuine that it breaks Bonnie's heart. How much danger was this little girl in just by being around this family? "I do. My Auntie Freya made me a bracelet to contain everything, but my Uncle Kol shows me small spells I can do with it on."

"That sounds amazing. I look forward to spending time with you." Bonnie looks from Hope to Klaus. It's written all over her face that she's mentally having a breakdown and needs some in depth explanation.

Klaus picks up on it. "Hope, why don't you go play for a moment? Bonnie and I need to talk."

"Okay." Hope looks between her father and Bonnie before leaving the room and going off to find something else to do for awhile.

Klaus closes the door to the library. Once they are alone, Bonnie drops her fake smile and collapses into a chair. None of this made sense. It went against every law of nature, every rule of the supernatural world. Klaus walked over to her hands in his pockets. "I'm sure this is all quite a shock for you…"

"That's an understatement, Klaus," Bonnie snaps, "You said I would be teaching a young witch. Not an 8 year old ticking time bomb of power who happens to be your daughter! How did that happen anyway?! You're a vampire!"

"Magic created vampires, Bonnie. And I'm also a werewolf, a hybrid. It just so happens that a one night stand in Mystic Falls with another werewolf resulted in the little girl you just met. I told you, a lot has happened to me since we were last acquainted."

Bonnie shook her head feeling lightheaded from having everything she ever knew and thought shattered by one little girl. "So she's really your daughter?"

"My blood runs through her veins as the blood of the Bennett line runs through yours."

Bonnie looks up, green eyes staring into blue ones. Klaus was so calm, his voice light. This was the change Bonnie had seen in him yesterday. That was what had changed him. He had become a father. "Klaus…" That little girl was in danger. She would be in danger her entire life with the name Mikaelson tacked onto her identity. How much had she been through already?

"Normally, I would not ask for outside help," Klaus continues, "There are many people out there who would love to see my daughter armed or used against me for revenge. My family does everything we possibly can to protect her, but she needs to be able to protect herself. Without a hold on her magic, she is vulnerable and easily tracked by other witches. My sister Freya's tactics have not been proving useful in teaching Hope and Kol knows a great deal about spells, but as a vampire he cannot fully teach her what she needs to know." He moves closer to her never once breaking her gaze. "You are a powerful witch, Bonnie. You've done spells other witches would never attempt to try or never live to say they've completed. And you did it all mostly alone. You taught yourself. You can teach Hope." Klaus swallowed hard. "And I trust you. I know the kindness in your heart prevents you from doing anything that could put an innocent child in danger." And Hope was in a lot of danger. More danger than he cared to tell Bonnie at the moment.

She broke his gaze only for a moment. She had never heard such sincerity in his voice. She knew he meant every word of what he said. Klaus Mikaelson had actually found something he cared about more than power. She never thought she would see the day. She looked back at his face. He was so close she could feel the breath he didn't need to take on her skin. His gaze was so intense she felt like he could see into her soul, read her thoughts and emotions. Somehow, she didn't mind if he could, not right now. "I'll teach her," Bonnie finally says, "But not because I made a deal with you. Because she doesn't deserve everything she's going to go through just by being in your family."

Klaus was caught off guard. He expected Bonnie to turn and walk away. But he shouldn't have expected that. Bonnie was one of the strongest witches he had ever come into contact with and not because her last name was Bennett. He looked down at her lips then back up at her eyes. "Thank you."

They stood there for a moment just staring at each other. Bonnie wanted to step away, but her feet wouldn't move. Her body didn't want to move away from him. Klaus felt an urge to be closer than they were now. It was like an instinct, something inside wanting to feel Bonnie's skin under his fingertips and her mouth on his own. The trance was broken when the library doors burst open to reveal Rebekah, the youngest Mikaelson sibling, standing in the doorway. Bonnie and Klaus moved apart from each other instantly.

"I thought I smelled something familiar, I thought it might be a trick of the senses." Rebekah walks down the steps to where their standing, her heels clicking against the wood. "Your affinity for witches is unparalleled, brother. Though it doesn't look like you've slept with this one yet. I can't smell you on her."

"You always know how to make an entrance, don't you, dear sister?" Klaus grimaces as he turns his attention to his younger sister.

Rebekah doesn't respond. Her eyes are trained on Bonnie and Bonnie's guard that had just been dropped is back up once again. "What are you doing here? I thought we got rid of you and your lot the second we left Mystic Falls."

"I thought the same thing. Guess I moved to the wrong city."

"Allow me to escort you back."

"I'd like to see you try."

Rebekah made a move, but Klaus grabbed her arm. She turned her anger and annoyance on her brother. "What the bloody hell is she doing here?"

"I found her in the quarter. I invited her here...to teach Hope."

Rebekah couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Are you mad? How do you know she's not working with those witches that tried to kill your daughter before she was even born? Or how do you know she's not going to use Hope to get her own revenge against you? Have Freya teach her or Kol or that annoying witch he's dating. Not someone who almost killed you!" She pulled her arm out of Klaus's grip.

"You know the training with Freya isn't working and Kol can only teach her so much without powers of his own." Klaus brought his face close to Rebekah's. "She's my daughter. I know what's best for her."

"You're a damn fool, Nik. When has letting people in from the outside ever worked for us?" Rebekah casts Bonnie a threatening and disgusted look before storming out of the library. She wouldn't stand for this, not at all.

Klaus let out a deep sigh turning to Bonnie. "It looks like you two are still on questionable terms."

"She was never my favorite original. Least favorite actually, after you."

Klaus smiles in amusement. "By the way, in order for me to keep an eye on you and insure your safety as a whole and as my daughter's teacher. You'll be moving into the mansion."

Bonnie was caught off guard. "W-What?"

"There are plenty of rooms here for you."

"I am not moving in here. I moved to New Orleans to get away from having my life surrounded by vampires. Now you want to throw me in the middle of the most feared and dangerous vampire in existence."

"This whole house is protected by a spell put there by my sister. You can't track its location or anything inside of it. You can't sense any magical power. Here, the witches won't be able to find you; they won't be onto you."

Bonnie groans in frustration. The idea of starting a new life in New Orleans was proving to be very flawed. On one hand, she didn't want to be wrapped up in the rules, regulations and punishments of the witches of New Orleans. On the other hand, she also didn't want to be wrapped up in the rules, regulations and punishments of the Mikaelson family. What had she gotten herself into? "Give me time to think about it."

"You won't have much time once they sense your magic and send an army after you."

"I'll be fine." She walks up the stairs of the library headed for the door. She can feel his eyes on her like he was standing right behind her. She stops and looks back. The intensity is back on his face and once again a feeling crosses through her chest that she can't read. It scares her. She turns on her heel and walks faster out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mystic Falls**_

Damon shuts his suitcase as he finishes packing for an impromptu road trip to New Orleans. It had been about 200 years since he had stepped foot in the town. The powerful magic energy that lurked in every corner of the city made him nervous and that had been 200 years ago. Who knew how much power New Orleans held in the present day? But they had to get Bonnie back. Damon had never been good with people or family. But over time, he had somehow made friends with the young witch. Now that Elena was gone, he needed a friend more than ever. He knew the reason he needed her was the exact same reason Bonnie had left. They had to convince her to come back, convince her that Mystic Falls still held something for her. They were still there and her father was still there. She still had things in the town to hold onto.

Damon grabbed his suitcase and walked down the stairs to the car that waited outside the front door. Stefan was leaning against it talking to Caroline. Damon put his suitcase in the trunk and closed it. He was about to go around to the driver's side when he noticed the looks on Stefan and Caroline's faces. "What is it?"

Caroline had a piece of paper in her hands. It was small and square and looked like...a postcard? She handed it to Damon. "This is a postcard I got in the mail about a year ago. I don't even know why I still have it."

Damon looked it over reading the two sentence long note that sounded like something out a romance novel. His eyes stopped on the signature. The postcard was from Klaus. "So Klaus sent you a creepy, sappy postcard. Didn't we know the psycho had a thing for you like 3 years ago?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Look at the back of the postcard, Damon. Look where it's from."

Damon flipped over the card. There printed on the back in big letters over a picture of the city were the words 'New Orleans'. He looked up at the other two vampires getting the reason for the worried looks on their faces. "You think he's still there?"

"You remember New Orleans. Booze, music, parties and an endless supply of tourists for the taking. I don't see why he would leave."

Caroline looked between the two of them. "If he's still there and he finds Bonnie, he's going to kill her. You know wha Klaus is like and Bonnie almost killed him. He's going to want his revenge."

Damon felt a boiling rage well up inside him mixed with an undying sense of dread. He thrusts the postcard back into Caroline's hands and opened the driver's side door of the car. "Get in the car, blondie. We don't have time to waste."

 _ **Mikaelson Manor**_

Klaus sits in one of the leisure rooms looking through the daily newspaper while sipping on a glass of blood. He was content until the newspaper was ripped from his hands. He wasn't surprised to see that the paper thief was Rebekah. Flanking her sides were the rest of their siblings: Freya, Elijah, and Kol. Klaus sighed realizing that his few moments of peace were over.

"To what do I owe this lovely family meeting?" Klaus asks leaning back in his seat and crossing his legs.

"Rebekah seems to think that you enlisting the help of Bonnie Bennett for Hope will endanger the safety of this family," Elijah explains.

"I don't even know who Bonnie Bennett is," Freya points out.

"She's youngest member of a powerful line of witches far more ancient than even ourselves. Her ancestor was the first witch to ever exist as we are the first vampires."

"She was powerful enough to help her teenage underlings drive the white oak stake through my heart," Kol griped, "Good job, Nik. You let a witch that can kill an original into the house of the original vampires."

"Thank you, Kol." Rebekah turned a hard gaze onto Klaus. "If this is some bloody plot to use her for power…"

Klaus stood up suddenly pointing a finger at all his siblings. "How dare all of you come in here attacking me! What I am planning is none of your business considering none of you ever want to go along with my plans anyway."

Elijah let out a deep sigh. "As much as I would like to say I agree with Rebekah and Kol, I know you would rather give up your own life than put your daughter in danger. Which makes me assume that you've weighed the risks of befriending Bonnie and decided to let her in anyway."

Freya leans against one of the chairs. "There's something else as well. The protective barrier around the house is tied to the family. It only lets in people someone in the family deems trustworthy. That's why I had to take it down during Marcel's party a few days ago." She looks up at Klaus. "You trust her?"

"For the time being. As long as she continues to do what I brought her here for, she's not a threat. When she proves to be one, I will personally rip her heart out and feed her mangled corpse to the crocodiles."

The room was silent for a moment as the other Mikaelson siblings tried to figure out exactly why Klaus was putting his trust in Bonnie. It was Elijah who noticed the hint of something in Freya's eyes, the hint that she knew more than she was telling them. As much as he also didn't agree with outside help, he knew Kol and Rebekah's opinions of Bonnie were biased and based in a hatred that wasn't fully directed toward her alone. He had made deals with the witch. He knew she was not one to take an innocent life and Hope was more innocent than any Mikaelson had ever been.

"Very well then," he finally spoke, "We see where this goes. In the meantime, Rebekah, Kol, please try to control yourselves. There is no reason for unwarranted bloodshed."

"Unwarranted?" Kol spat, "I died because of her!"

"And now you're alive again and just as annoying as ever," Klaus comments.

Kol makes a move towards Klaus but Elijah stops him with a hand to his chest. "Just think about how Davina would feel if she heard you murdered one of her kind in cold blood. Apart of the coven or not, the Bennett girl is still a witch."

Kol snarled deep in his throat. He glares at his older brother before stopping his struggle against his hand. He storms out of the room angry and frustrated.

Rebekah eyes Elijah coolly. "You're always defending him. If he gets us killed, it's on your hands, Elijah." She left the room as well.

Klaus grabs his half empty glass of blood. "I'm tired of these so called 'family interventions'." He takes the glass with him as he leaves the room.

Elijah and Freya are now alone giving Elijah the opportunity to mention the look he saw in Freya's eyes earlier in their family spat. "You seemed oddly quick to accept Bonnie Bennett mentoring Hope. Out of the whole family, you know her the least."

Freya could tell just by looking at Elijah that he knew she was hiding something. Out of all their siblings, she connected to Elijah the most. She knew he would be able to tell what she was thinking. "I had a vision, a vision of a prophecy."

"The last prophecy you had ended with Rebekah, Niklaus and myself almost getting killed."

"This one isn't any better." She tightened her grip on the back of the chair. "Fate will bring Bonnie and Klaus together, a bond will be formed in blood."

Elijah listens hearing the foreboding in Freya's voice. "There's more."

Freya looks directly at Elijah now, sadness in her tone. "With the help of a Bennett witch, the first vampires were created. With the help of a Bennett witch, the first vampires will fall."


	5. Chapter 5

"Focus all your energy on the feathers," Bonnie whispers to Hope. They are sitting in the library with a pile of feathers in between them. Small things like lighting candles and levitating feathers were how Bonnie learned to control her magic. It taught her how to center her power one thing instead of multiple things. It could do the same for Hope. "Picture them floating in the air. They're light. You can make them even lighter until their weightless. They're under your control."

Hope took a breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth just like Bonnie had told her. She put her hands out over the feathers focusing all her magical energy into one place. She could feel the softness of the feathers tickling her palms. She lifted her hands slowly imagine the feathers coming up with them floating with the movement of her hands. When she opened her eyes, a few of the feathers were floating just below her hands. She smiled moving them up and back down again.

Bonnie smiles with her. "See? I knew you could do it. Soon you'll be able to make all the feathers float and you won't even have to use your hands." Without moving, Bonnie lifted all the feathers from the ground making them float around her and Hope like an invisible whirlwind.

Hope giggled as the feathers moved neatly back into their pile. "How long did it take you to learn to do that?"

"Don't worry. You'll be able to do it too. It took me much longer to learn how to levitate just one feather than it took you to learn how to levitate four."

At that moment, Marcel walks into the room making his way slowly down the stairs. Bonnie is on guard instantly until she sees that Hope is not afraid of the man. He crouches down in front of her smiling and she smiles back. "Your Auntie Rebekah said it's lunch time for you. Why don't you go find her in the kitchen?"

"Okay, Marcel." Hope stands up from the floor. "Bye Bonnie." She runs up the stairs and out the door.

Marcel stands to his feet not taking his eyes off of Bonnie and keeping the smile on his face. "So, you must be the fabled Bonnie Bennett. I've heard a lot about you."

"If it was from around here, it can't be anything good." She stands to her feet as well. "I take it your name is Marcel?"

Marcel held a hand out to her. "Marcel Gerard. Pleasure to meet you."

Bonnie was apprehensive before taking his hand. He bowed his head and kissed the back of her hand letting it go. Bonnie let out a light chuckle. "I definitely know you're not another Mikaelson."

"Nah. But I'm a pretty old family friend. You've got guts coming here surrounded by the oldest vampires in existence. I'm impressed."

"Well, it's not the first time I've been surrounded by vampires." She was hoping it would be the last.

"Yeah, I've heard a bit about that too." Marcel eyes Bonnie quizzically. "Doesn't sound like you liked it too much. Why would you do it again?"

Bonnie closes a grimoire she had been using to teach Hope. She looks over her shoulder as she goes to put it back on the shelf. "Did someone send you in here to interrogate me or something?"

Marcel shrugs. "Rebekah might have griped to me. I wanted to see for myself what you're all about. In my experience, witches and vampires get along worse than vampires and werewolves."

Bonnie climbs up the ladder to the shelf she found the book and puts it back into place. "Fine then. At first, I did it because I made a deal with Klaus. But then I met Hope and she reminded me of my best friend Elena." Bonnie swallows the lump in her throat at the memory. "She's gone now, but at some point, she was also an innocent caught up in a fate she didn't ask for. There were plenty of times she couldn't defend herself even though there were always people around trying to protect her. Hope shouldn't go through the same thing. Not when she actually has the power to do something about it."

Marcel was surprised. This girl was not how Rebekah had described her while going off on her tangent. Bonnie had no desire to hurt the Mikaelsons though it was clear in her voice that she had a lot of reasons to. She just wanted to help a little girl in a bad situation. She had a pure heart. She reminded him of Davina and the thought made a small smile find its way to his lips. Bonnie starts to climb back down the ladder distracted by memories she had been trying to get away from. She slips and stumbles off the ladder falling prepared to hit the ground head first. Before she can hit the ground, she's in someone's arms being cradled against their chest. She opens her eyes and looks at Marcel holding her bridal style.

She feels like questioning his heroism, but figures perhaps she should make a friend around her that wasn't a Mikaelson. She lets out a breathy chuckle. "Thanks."

"No problem," Marcel smiles back.

"Nice catch," comes Klaus's voice from the doorway. His expression is not happy as he glares at Marcel and Bonnie. "Though I'm quite sure she's no longer in danger of falling now."

Marcel puts Bonnie on her feet and she straightens out her top. "No harm done. We were just having a chat."

"A chat? Yes, well, I believe a near death experience puts sort of a damper on that. Besides, don't you have a den of blood thirsty vampires to attend to. Or have you forgotten about them since you restarted your rendezvous with my sister?" Klaus had his hands behind his back. His left hand gripped his right wrist while is right hand was balled into a tight fist.

Marcel walks away from Bonnie towards Klaus on his way out of the room. He lets his amusement at Klaus's demeanor show on his face. "Jealousy doesn't look very good on you, Klaus." He walks passed him and out the door.

Klaus doesn't even make a move to acknowledge Marcel's absence. He walks over to Bonnie, the same tight expression of fury on his face. "You're supposed to be teaching my daughter magic, not cavorting with the vampires I sire."

"Hope went to go eat lunch. And I can talk to whoever I want. It's better than having conversations with you and your siblings." Bonnie moves passed him.

"Sure, give my sister another reason to hate you. I'm sure she'll take your newly found liking to Marcel quite well." Klaus smirks spitefully.

"I'm sure she'll take anything well having to deal with you all day." Bonnie grabs her bag from the floor swinging it over her shoulder. She heads for the door, but is stopped by Klaus.

"Where are you going?"

"To work. Believe it or not, I still want to have a life that doesn't involve staring at your face everyday." She tries to move passed him, but he doesn't budge. "Move out my way."

"Outside of this house you are vulnerable. I've given you time to think as you asked. Now it's time for you to quit your job and stay here so I can keep an eye on you."

"You gave me two days! And my mind hasn't changed. I told you. I'm not living here and I'm not giving up my job or my apartment. I'm not having you control my every move."

"You seem to have forgotten our deal," Klaus hisses.

Bonnie doesn't acknowledge the threatening tone in his voice. "You need me. I signed up to be a mentor, not a captive. If that was the deal, then I can take care of myself." She moves and he grabs her forearm squeezing. She makes a noise of pain, but doesn't look away from his eyes. His anger is that of a child who's not used to hearing no. She stares at him not breaking eye contact. Suddenly, an immense pain starts in his head and gets worse and worse until he lets her go and grabs his head falling to his knees. Bonnie keeps her gaze on him watching her magic take affect. She blinks and it stops. "I'm trying to be nice for Hope's sake because she needs a teacher, but don't make an enemy out of me, Klaus."

She stomps out of the room and out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rousseau's**_

Bonnie was at the end of her shift counting her tips in the corner of the bar while Cami poured her a drink. She was still angry and it has been hours since her fight with Klaus. Who did he think he was anyway? She was not some slave he could command or keep. She just wanted to help Hope. All she could see was that smug grin Klaus always wore on his face. She wished she could slap it right off. She groans and slams the money on the table.

Cami finishes pouring her drink and sets the bottle down on the table. "Alright, talk. I've never seen someone so angry to count out over $100 in tips."

Bonnie grabs the glass in front of her and takes a long drink before putting it back down. "It's complicated."

"Complicated like that guy from a few days ago?"

Bonnie looks up at Cami icily. "I know what you're thinking. I'm not sleeping with him or anything like that. He's an old...acquaintance. I'm just doing him a favor."

"'Favors' don't make you look you're questioning your life choices. As someone who always falls for the bad boys, don't do it."

"He's a prideful, narcissistic, paranoid asshole. I would never fall for him."

Cami chuckles. "Sounds like you might already have." She goes to put the bottle back.

Bonnie shakes her head and takes another sip of her drink. As if she would ever fall for Klaus. She had seen the horrors he was capable of. Just because he became a father didn't mean he wasn't still capable of the same things. He could look at her with those puppy dog blue eyes all he wanted. It wouldn't change how she saw him. It wouldn't. She slams her glass back down which would have broken it had she had more than human strength. "Dammit," she curses under her breath.

Cami comes from around the bar to the front door changing the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed'. She's about to lock the door when someone pushes it open. In walks 3 people, two women and a man. "We're closed," Cami says. In a swift motion the man thrusts out his hand using magic to send Cami into the nearest wall knocking her unconscious.

"Cami!" Bonnie stands slowly feeling a deep energy radiating off of the group. She doesn't like it. Expression starts to flow through her veins sending magic power vibrating through her body. The windows started to rattle with the force of her power.

"So there is a new witch in the quarter," the woman in front spoke. She was obviously the leader of this little gang. "And that magic power...Expression? Is it?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is August Boudreaux. I am the Regent of the French Quarter Coven. And you crossed into a new territory without making your presence known. I find that suspicious."

"I guess I should have sent a muffin basket," Bonnie quips.

August chuckles lightly. "Cute, but stupid. Expression magic is forbidden in the quarter. It's an uncontrolled force of power and very dangerous. If you plan on joining a coven…"

"I don't plan on joining anything! I don't need to."

"Then I guess I didn't make myself clear." August forces Bonnie against the wall with an invisible hand. Bonnie tries to move and refract August's magic, but it's no use. She's pinned to the spot and she feels like something is restricting her magic. August walks closer to Bonnie, arms crossed across her chest. "I will not allow a rogue witch to roam around in my territory, even a Bennett witch." The shock on Bonnie's face much have been apparent because it made August chuckle. "Yes, I know who you are, Bonnie Bennett. You look just like Sheila did when we first met."

"Y-You knew my Grams?"

"I did. How would she feel now knowing that you're chummy with the original hybrid?"

"I-I...How did you…?"

"I have my sources. They saw you here chatting it up with Klaus Mikaelson. Like I said, I won't allow a rogue witch especially ones who covert with our known and sworn enemies. So either you join a coven, leave town, or face the punishment of the ancestors."

Bonnie continues to struggle against the stronghold of magic keeping her in place. She can feel her power there at the tips of her fingers, but it was still being blocked by something. How much power did ancestral magic give you? "Bite me!"

August began closing her fist slowly. The invisible grips around Bonnie's body started to tighten making it harder and harder for her to breathe. She gasps for air struggling to get her magic to work. She couldn't die like this. Not like this. As she started to feel like he chest was caving in, the male witch was slammed backwards through the large window in front of Rousseau's. A girl with long black hair and skin like caramel stood at the door with her arms up in defense. August lost her concentration the moment her accomplice flew out the window. The loss in concentration made the spell on body realise and she fell to her hands and knees struggling to regain her breath.

"Run!" the girl said as she deflected a spell shot at her from August's remain companion.

Bonnie couldn't move, but she had to defend herself. August was stalking towards her with rage in her eyes. Bonnie grabbed onto one of the bar stools to hoist herself up. Her whole body was shaking as her magic returned to her. Before she could cast a spell, the woman that had been fighting Bonnie's unknown savior was standing there a hole through her chest. Standing behind her was Klaus with her heart in his hand. She crumpled to the floor. Klaus tossed the heart and grabbed the other girl by the neck.

"No, Klaus!" Bonnie yells. It hurts her throat, but she had to stop him. "She h-helped me. She didn't do anything wrong."

A low growl came from Klaus's throat and he let her go. It was then that Bonnie realized August had disappeared. There was no trace of the woman that had almost killed her and no trace of the man that had been unconscious on the sidewalk after falling through a window. Bonnie stumbled and Klaus was at her side in a moment trying to steady her. She looked up at his blood stained face in shock of how he had come to her aid. How had he even known she was in trouble?

"Are you alright, love?" he asks in a soft voice Bonnie didn't think he was capable of.

"I-I'm fine," she coughs hand going to her chest, "How are you even here?"

"I was coming to have some words with you and possibly threaten you into continuing to be Hope's mentor then I heard the window get smashed."

Bonnie couldn't help the chuckle that came out of her lips. It put a smile on Klaus's face. With Klaus supporting Bonnie from falling over because she was still a little weak, she turns her gaze on the witch crouched over Cami's unconscious body healing the open wound on her head. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," the witch answers without looking at Bonnie. When Cami is all healed, she stands to her feet. "She'll be fine, but she'll have a hell of a headache tomorrow."

"Who are you?"

The girl smiles sweetly. "My name is Katelyn. Katelyn Adair."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why did you save me?" Bonnie questions still wary of the girl. In her experience, people didn't just help without wanting something in return.

Katelyn shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess it's because I'm part of a coven not recognized by the French Quarter Coven. Years ago, they chased us out of New Orleans and into the Bayou and even then our magic is weakened by their so called 'ancestors'. I suppose I can relate to you, Bonnie."

"How do you know my name?"

Katelyn points to Bonnie's name tag. "You're still in your work outfit."

Bonnie feels foolish for sounding so accusatory. This girl has just saved her life. She should be a bit more grateful to her. "Sorry. Thank you again, Katelyn."

"Call me Katie." She turns her gaze to Klaus. "And you have nothing to fear from my coven, Klaus Mikaelson. We stay in the bayou and out of the business of the other supernaturals of New Orleans. We just want to practice magic in peace."

Klaus made a mental note to ask Hayley if her pack could check out these witches that also inhabited the Bayou. 8 years back in New Orleans and he had never heard of another coven outside of the French Quarter. It put him on edge. He turns to look at Bonnie. "We should go back to my home. You'll be safe there."

Bonnie nods standing up straight for the first time in the last few minutes. She was still a little wobbly, but she figures it will go away with the oxygen rushing back to her head. "Katie, will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. They're not going to attack again tonight. Plus, I'll be safe with my coven in the Bayou."

Bonnie motions towards Cami. "Klaus, we need to take her with us."

"Bonnie…," he tries to argue, but she stops him.

"She's my friend and I need to make sure she's okay and since you can't get in her house, she comes with us."

Klaus sighs heavily going over to lift Cami into his arms.

Katie moves towards the door looking over her shoulder at Bonnie. "This won't be the last time we see each other." She smiles and walks out the restaurant. Before she disappears down the street, she uses her magic to fix the broken window.

Bonnie has many questions and emotions running around in her head, but she has no time to focus on any of them. She's still rattled at the power and gull of the French Quarter Coven. She had never met a coven so territorial and as long as she didn't join one of their covens, they were going to keep coming back for her. Klaus had been right. She really wasn't safe.

She was snapped out of her mental panic by Klaus's voice. "Bonnie, we have to go now."

Bonnie nods towards him and they leave the restaurant, Bonnie using her key to lock the doors behind them.

 _ **Mikaelson Manor**_

Klaus lays Cami down on a bed in one of the vacant rooms of the house. He doesn't understand why they had to take this human with them. He also doesn't understand why he did it just because Bonnie asked him to. Perhaps it's because he knew Bonnie wouldn't have come with him if he had left her there. He chalked it up to that and decided not to think too much about it and about his draw to Bonnie.

Bonnie sits down next to Cami and pushes her hair out of her face. She feels guilty. Cami was the only real friend she had made in New Orleans and she had already put her in harm's way. Cami would have so many questions when she woke up and Bonnie wasn't sure if she could answer all of them. She wasn't even sure Cami would understand any of it. She stands up and turns towards Klaus swallowing her pride as she says, "Thank you."

Klaus smiles slightly. "You're welcome. Though I must admit those are two words I never thought I would hear from you."

"I never thought I would say them to you." She shrugs her shoulders. "In my mind, you've always been this monster who rolled into town and ruined the lives of my friends and had a complete disregard for human life."

"Monster...Well, I'm quite sure you're not the only one who thinks that way." He was a monster, one of the most powerful monsters in existence. He wanted people to fear him, to tremble at the sound of his name because then they wouldn't dare to cross him or anyone he cared about. If people feared him, he could keep his loved ones safe. But he found himself no longer wanting Bonnie to fear him.

"I'm sure I'm not." But did Bonnie still think of him that way? She didn't know. She had been so angry with him earlier in the day feeling like he wanted to control her and possess her. She had thought she could take care of herself. But the events of the night told her that she had no idea what she was up against dealing with the witches of New Orleans. The power that August had possessed, she had never felt power like that. August had been able to nullify her powers without moving even a finger. The powerlessness she felt had scared her, it still scared her. Klaus had been right. "Look, I don't know what happened tonight, but I'm definitely out of my league here. I've battled vampires and werewolves and doppelgangers, but not really other witches and these witches are more powerful than anyone I've ever come across. I don't think I can do this alone."

Klaus steps forward so he is standing right in front of her looking down into her green eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying...I think you were right. I think I need to stay here." The words came out of her mouth before she could second guess herself. Once again, Klaus's closeness made a shiver go down her spine. It was like an invisible force pulling wanting to pull her towards him. Years ago, he would not have saved her life. Years ago, he would not have come to her for help that had nothing to do with personal gain. Years ago, he would not have offered to keep her safe. He wouldn't have cared. She found herself wanting to be closer to him. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, hear his breath in her ear. She wanted to hear her name slip breathlessly out of his mouth. She had never felt emotions so strongly.

Klaus reaches out to touch her cheek. He is drawn to her, he wants her. Not to claim her, but he wants her to be near him. It was like fate speaking to him telling him to make her his. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, his entire being telling him to kiss her. He pulls her face towards him slowly and is surprised when she doesn't immediately pull away. Perhaps she feels it too. They are inches apart, her hand snakes up his shoulder. His lips lightly brush against hers wanting more.

"Dad!" comes Hope's voice from the doorway.

Bonnie instantly pulls away from Klaus, a deep blush forming on her face. Klaus drops his hand that had been caressing Bonnie's face. He feels a drop in the pit of his stomach. He masks his disappointment as he turns to his daughter. "Yes, my love?"

"Uncle Elijah wants to talk to you."

Klaus mentally curses his brother. Something told him they weren't interrupted by coincidence. "I'll go talk to him right now. Hope, do you think you could show Bonnie to that room we just had redone? She'll be staying with us for awhile." He looks back at Bonnie with a smile. Her face gets redder.

Hope smiles brightly happy that Bonnie will be around more often. This way, she could have her new friend around all the time. She ran over to Bonnie and took her hand. "Come on. It's this way."

Hope led Bonnie out of the room. Bonnie looks back at Klaus who nods her way before she disappears with Hope.

 _ **The Bayou**_

Katelyn sits in her room at her vanity mirror brushing her hair. Raven comes in along with another girl in their coven, Alex. She looks at them through her mirror, a small smile on her face. She puts her brush down. "It went just as we planned. The little tip Alex dropped to the New Orleans witches had them going after Bonnie like dogs after fresh meat. And I was there to save the day."

"So now she trusts you?" Alex asks with a devilish smirk.

"I think she does or at the very least, she doesn't see me as a threat like the French Quarter Coven." Katelyn sighs. "The only wedge in the plan was Klaus. He also came to her aid."

Raven turns up her nose. "It's hard to believe that Klaus would safe anyone."

Katelyn looks over her shoulder. "It's different with this witch. I can already feel it. This vulnerability the spirits told me about. I'm starting to think it has nothing to do with spells or a link. I think his vulnerability will be his love for her." She chuckles. "It's all very 'greek tragedy', isn't it?"

"So when do we strike?" Alex begs to know, "I don't care how in love he is with the Bennett witch. He held my fiance hostage so I would do a spell for him and them he killed him anyway! I want to see the hybrid suffer."

"All in due time, Alex." Katelyn went back to brushing her hair. "There is a protection spell around the Mikaelson house. That's why we have never been able to find its location. If Bonnie trusts me, then Klaus will trust me. Once I know the location of the Mikaelson house, we will all get our vengeance. Klaus will watch each member of his precious family die before we kill him as well."

Alex smiles in satisfaction. "You promise."

Katelyn turns to look Alex straight in the eyes. Her bloodlust amuses her. "You have my word."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mikaelson Manor**_

Klaus walks angry and annoyed into the room where his brother waits for him down the hall. He closes the door behind him and glares at Elijah. "What's so bloody important?"

"As much as I hate to interrupt your...festivities," Elijah says making Klaus glare at him even harder, "There is a dire matter we must discuss."

Klaus takes a seat in one of the chairs motioning to Elijah. "Well go on then."

Elijah straightens his suit jacket as he also takes a seat across from Klaus. "It has come to my attention that Freya has had another vision of a prophecy. As you recall last time, he vision predicted our deaths."

"Yes, but as we also know things change for we are all still here."

"Yes, well, this one seems to be out of our hands for it has to deal with another."

Klaus rolls his eyes. "Will you just get on with it, Elijah? Pausing for dramatic effect isn't getting us anywhere any faster."

Elijah rests his chin on his hand. "The prophecy was about Bonnie."

Klaus's attention was instantly completely tuned into Elijah and what he had to say. "What about Bonnie?" He grips the arm of his chair tightly.

"It states that fate will bring you two together and you will form a bond in blood. But it also states that a Bennett witch helped create us, but a Bennett witch will also help be our downfall."

Klaus's jaw tightens. "Bonnie will kill us?"

"It doesn't seem that it will be directly her fault, but the relationship forming between you two seems to be the reasoning. However, prophecies are vague and indirect. Who knows?"

"I have no relationship forming with Bonnie. And I'm going to just because some idiotic prophecy spoken by our sister said so."

Elijah looks directly at Klaus. He knows his brother better than anyone. He knows Klaus is not heartless. He knows Klaus has a deep need to be loved and appreciated, but is scared of the scenario when it presents itself. And he knows that even though his brother is denying it, there are feelings for Bonnie hidden behind his eyes that he has not yet faced. "Just because you deny your feelings, brother, does not mean they are not there."

"What do you know of _my_ feelings?"

"A great deal more than you know of your own."

"I will not sit here and listen to this." Klaus stands up practically knocking the chair over. "I don't care about Freya's prophecy or any chance of fate! We will unravel the prophecy just like we did the last one even if I have to kill Bonnie to do so!" He storms out of the room and out the front door.

How dare Elijah say he didn't know his own feelings. He knew how he felt. He had no romantic feelings for Bonnie. There was nothing between them. Nothing but a deal. He wouldn't hesitate to kill her if it came down to her and his family. He didn't care about her. Yet, why had he wanted her so badly a few minutes ago? Why had he been so angry that the witches had attacked her? He had wanted to protect her, he had wanted to harm anyone who would ever hurt her. He let out a loud cry of frustration that turned into one of pain as he shifted into a wolf and took off into the woods.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Bonnie sat in the room that she guessed was now hers. It was a room far grander than anything she had ever stayed in. The sheets were silk and pillow cases were made of satin. The bed frame was four poster made out of maghony. The dressers had brass knobs and there was a large vanity table in the corner made out of marble. It was amazing. It was a room for a princess and Bonnie was quite sure she was not a princess.

It felt strange to be in this home, to have a room in the Mikaelson house. Years ago, she would have taken any chance to get as far away from this family as possible. Now she was voluntarily staying in their care, in the care of Klaus. Klaus...the thought of him filled her with such uncertainty. But what she was certain of is that in that moment a few minutes ago, she had wanted him. She had wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything. She had craved his touch and lips and everything he was. Her heart raced just thinking about it.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the entrance of Rebekah. The blonde original leaned in the doorframe staring at Bonnie with sharp dislike. "I don't know what Nik sees in you that makes him so eager to come to your aid. In my opinion, he should have killed you on sight."

"Glad to know he's a bit more rational than you now. Seems you're sanity level has deteriorated, Rebekah."

Rebekah hissed at Bonnie and at vampire speed, had her by the throat. "Screw Niklaus and his plans. I'll kill you myself. You killed my brother. Both my brothers. You deserve to die for it."

Bonnie gasps for air grabbing at Rebekah's wrist. Her magic makes her skin hot as it comes to her aid. Expression lashes out at Rebekah to protect Bonnie sending the original flying into the wall releasing Bonnie. Rebekah is up on her feet instantly teeth bared and vampire eyes visible. Rebekah lunges at Bonnie again. Bonnie whispers a spell that breaks Rebekah's leg causing her to cry out in pain and fall to her knees. The next whispered spell breaks her arm.

"I killed your brothers because they tried to kill my friends," Bonnie snarls at Rebekah looking down at her, "Because you original vampires think that nothing is above you, that lives outside of yours don't matter. I made it clear years ago that you all are not invincible and I'm not the same witch that was afraid of you."

Rebekah struggles to get to her feet as her leg heals. Her arm still hangs limply at her side. "You think you're all safe here because my brother has set his sights on you. He will get bored of you and when he gets everything he can out of you, he'll toss you to the dogs. And once he does I will torture you and break every useful bone in your body until blood comes from your eyes and you are begging me to kill you."

Bonnie's lip twitches. "I'd like to see you try." She uses magic to push Rebekah out of the room and slam the door in her face locking it. She knows it's not going to do much if Rebekah wants to come back inside. She could just break down the door. But she was done discussing all of this and done being threatened. All she wanted to do was sleep and forget this night ever happened. She lays down on the bed eyes wide open as she tries to will herself to sleep.

Something Rebekah said won't leave her mind. _You think you're all safe here because my brother has set his sights on you. He will get bored of you and when he gets everything he can out of you, he'll toss you to the dogs._ Bonnie knew it was true. She knew Klaus was probably just using her until she taught Hope all she could and then he would dispose of her. He would act like he didn't even know who she was. The thought made her chest hurt, the thought of never seeing him again. She closes her eyes. in the distance, she hears a wolf howl.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning after waking up, Bonnie goes into the room Cami was laying in. She's awake and rather confused with a huge headache. The last thing she remembers are the people who barged in when the restaurant was closing. When she sees Bonnie, she sighs in relief and gets up to give her a hug. Bonnie hugs her back thankful that her friend is okay. They both sit down on the bed.

"Oh my gosh, Bonnie, are you okay? Those people…" Cami babbles.

"I'm fine," Bonnie says calmly. "The most important thing is that you're okay. I was so worried about you."

"Where are we?"

"A friend's house. I couldn't get into your apartment so I had them bring you here. I'm really sorry, Cami." She felt like crying.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault the witches came after you."

"But it…" Bonnie stops when she processes what Cami had just said. "Wait...you know about witches?"

Cami bites her lip nervously. "I know about a lot. I didn't know you were a witch though. I guessed. I didn't know."

Bonnie was shocked. She shook her head in disbelief. It was all too much. "But how do you know?"

"My uncle. Well, my family really. They've lived in New Orleans for years. They dabbled in collecting dark artifacts and magical relics. The city council knows supernaturals exist. They've had a deal with the vampires for years. My family has been on the council for decades. My parents and then when they died, my uncle took over. After my brother massacred a bunch of people in the church, my uncle taught me about the supernaturals of New Orleans. He believed that someone hexed my brother. He figured if I knew about everything, they wouldn't try to come after me." And even then, it hadn't been enough to save her uncle. He also died because of a hex, but Cami was determined to survive better in this world of supernaturals.

Bonnie blinks quickly as if her brain has short circuited. She tries to regain her composure. After all, wasn't this better? Wasn't it easier to have a friend who knew about her world and what she was? "I can't believe it. It feels like I never even left Mystic Falls."

Cami chuckles lightly. "Just be thankful New Orleans is bigger than Mystic Falls. More places to hide."

That gets a laugh out of Bonnie and releases some of her tension. "I suppose that is a plus."

"So, how did you manage to get away from those witches? If I remember correctly, that was August Boudreaux, the current Regent of the French Quarter Coven. You would think she had more manners than flinging someone into a wall."

"It was her. She was threatened because I didn't come to her or join a coven. Plus, I use Expression which a form of magic that's unlimited and uncontrolled. Most witches think it's too dangerous to practice and apparently it's illegal among the witches here. I was saved my another witch...and Klaus Mikaelson."

"Mikaelson?" Cami's eyes widened, "As in the Mikaelsons, the original family of vampires?! You know Klaus?"

"I know them all. There were a lot of reasons I left Mystic Falls. The Mikaelsons coming through the town and wreaking havoc on every unsuspecting soul was one of them." Bonnie rolls her eyes at herself. "And now...guess who's house this is?"

Cami's eyes look behind Bonnie at the decorative letter 'M' insignia carved into the wall of the room. She looks back at Bonnie. "We're in the Mikaelson house?"

"The witches can't track me here. The house has a protection spell on it. I didn't know where else to go."

"But aren't the Mikaelsons the most dangerous group of vampire in existence?"

"I've handled them before. I can handle them now. And I won't let them hurt you either." Bonnie takes Cami's hands. "Because I have a feeling this isn't over."

 _ **Later…**_

Klaus finds Bonnie in the study looking through a grimoire. She's sitting in the window with the light reflecting off her skin. Her face is so relaxed and her eyes are so concentrated on what she's reading. Klaus has urge to paint her just like this and capture this candid moment. He almost doesn't want to interrupt her, but what Elijah had said to him creeps back into his mind and he makes his presence known by clearing his throat.

"Your friend was safely escorted home. I don't think the witches will be bothering her anytime soon," Klaus explains hands behind his back.

Bonnie looks up from the book. On first look, she can see that Klaus looks drained like he hadn't slept or she recalled Tyler looking the same way after he shifted. She remembers the wolf howl she had heard. "You didn't sleep? Was it because of what you and Elijah talked about?"

"My brother has an annoying habit of pushing my buttons. If Hope wasn't home, the conversation would have ended a lot differently." As in the would have had one of their brotherly fist fights. Surprisingly, it was how they talked things out and got each other to see reason.

"Something tells me that if it had ended differently, your sister wouldn't have tried to kill me last night."

Klaus's eyes darkened. "She did what?"

"It's fine. It wouldn't be the first time an original tried to kill me." She gives Klaus a knowing look.

Klaus's fury bubbles inside him. He has to remind himself to talk to his sister when she returns home. The deal was to not hurt Bonnie while she was training Hope. Even Kol had kept his distance by spending more time with Davina and less time at home. "She will be dealt with."

"She already was. I broke her leg and her arm."

Klaus smirks amused. "You certainly are a feisty little witch."

Bonnie smiles slightly. "So what did Elijah say that got you riled up?"

Klaus shakes his head. "Nothing you need to be concerned about. Family business. You wouldn't understand."

Bonnie asks nothing more on the subject. She feels like prying because she knows Klaus is not telling her something. But she also knows he won't answer her directly even if she keeps prying. So she changes the subject standing from the window. "Why do you have so many grimoires?"

"I used to collect them." He strides over to her taking the book from her hands. "My mother was a witch so I spent my whole life around magic. I was curious about spells that could be used to help me and hurt me especially the spell to break the sun and moon curse which took me centuries to find."

"So you killed witches and covens and stole their grimoires?" Bonnie looks at him quizzically.

"Sometimes," Klaus went on, "Sometimes they gave them to me willingly."

"Willingly?"

He bites his bottom lip. "I can be very...persuasive."

Bonnie feels a tingling between her legs. She tries not to think about the tension she feels towards Klaus. "So, um, I need to go to get some of my things from my apartment."

"Like what?"

Bonnie chuckles as if the answer isn't obvious. "Like clothes."

"I can purchase you an entirely new wardrobe."

"You're not buying me new clothes."

"Leaving is far too risky. The witches could still be out patrolling for you."

"There are other things I need to get. Things like Emily's grimoires and mementos from home."

"You have plenty of grimoires here at your disposal. And why would you want mementos from a town you voluntarily ran away from? Memories of Mystic Falls bring you nothing but pain."

"Klaus!" Bonnie snaps, "I told you. I'm not a prisoner! I'm going to get my things from my apartment. Come with me if you want, but you're not going to stop me from going." Her word was final. She wasn't going to let him argue about it with her. She crosses her arms over her chest.

He stares at her, the urge to argue stuck in his throat. Why couldn't she just listen to him? Why did she have to be so headstrong and independent? And why did he have to like it? For centuries, people had kneeled down to whatever he had said. He had intimidated and threatened them until they did his binding. He had done the same to Bonnie years ago. But she still wasn't afraid of him and she still fought back against him even though she knew he could easily stop her from walking out the front door. It intrigued him and made him hold more respect for her than he already did.

He reaches out and pulls on a strand of her hair slowly breaking eye contact only to follow the trail of his hands. His eyes move from her hair to her collarbone to her chest that rises and falls with each breath. He can hear her heartbeat quickening in her chest and the pulse in her neck. She's nervous, he thinks. _Just because you deny your feelings, brother, does not mean they are not there._ Elijah's words ring in his ears. "Very well," he finally concedes, "Let's make haste. The longer we're out, they more time the witches have to track you."

Bonnie is perplexed. She hadn't expected him to give in so quickly. She had expected a full out verbal fight followed by some mild threatening and some magic defense. But no. "O-Okay." She doesn't know what else to say. His gaze and his proximity are once again putting her at a loss for words. Klaus lets go of her hair letting it fall back into place. He turns towards the door to leave.

"Klaus…!" she blurts out before he can go. He stops and looks back at her. What was she about to say? She had no idea. So she just stands there looking at him with apprehension on her features. She turns red slowly as it creeps from her neck to her cheeks. Klaus stands there looking at her wondering what she was going to say. When he's quite sure she doesn't know either, he turns back around and leaves.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonnie's Apartment**_

Bonnie starts packing up her things with the help of Klaus in as little boxes as she can. Emily's grimoires take up most of the space, but still has other things she decided to take with her. Pictures of her friends before all the mess, pictures of her family, and her teddy bear, Ms. Cuddles. She examines each picture she puts into the box and each one makes her heartache. She pauses on a picture of her and Elena in cheer uniforms before Elena's parents had died and before Bonnie had discovered she was a witch. She runs her finger over Elena's face. Klaus notices she's gone quiet and looks to see what's wrong. He walks up slowly behind her looking over her shoulder at the picture. He remembers a time when a picture of the doppelganger would have filled him with pride and desire. Now all he feels is pain for Bonnie.

"Of all the people you left in Mystic Falls, I figured you would never leave Elena," he says quietly and calmly.

Bonnie tries to swallow passed the lump in her throat. Tears prick her eyes. "I didn't want to. She left me." A tear falls down her cheek followed by a few more. "For awhile, I was stuck in the spirit realm with Damon. We were stuck in a spirit prison world created for a boy named Kai. I managed to get us out, but Kai got out too. He linked my life to Elena's and put her in a deep sleep like death. She only wakes up after I die and I'm not strong enough to do the spell that will unlink us." Bonnie takes in a deep breath. "I'll never see her again."

Klaus felt a deep ache in his chest at the sound of her tears breaking her voice. Her could hear all the guilt she felt, but it wasn't her fault. He turns her head towards himself. He takes her face gently in his hands wiping the tears from her face. "You will see her again, Bonnie." Without thinking, Bonnie leans forward and presses her face into Klaus's chest crying into his shirt. His arms wrap around her instinctively petting her hair as he soothes her. He finds himself wishing they could stay like this for hours, her just in his arms protected and safe and all his…

What was he thinking? All his? Protected and safe? What was going on with him? What was this witch doing to him? _Just because you deny your feelings, brother, does not mean they are not there._ Dammit, Elijah, Klaus thinks pressing his lips to the top of Bonnie's head.

Bonnie's sobs stop as her tears run out, but she stays in his arms a few moments longer. It feels so nice to have him hold her, to feel his hard body pressed against hers. She wishes for a moment that he had a heartbeat, that she could hear it through his chest. If anyone had told her years ago that she would be standing in an apartment in the arms of Klaus Mikaelson, she would have called them crazy. She felt crazy, but not in a bad way. Something was drawing her to Klaus, something she felt was beyond her control and after him saving her life the day before, she was starting to think perhaps she shouldn't ignore it.

Klaus was the first to pull away reluctantly, but there were emotions inside of him at the moment that he couldn't understand. "Let's finish this up. The sooner we're back at my home, the better."

Bonnie nods putting the picture that was still in her hands into the box.

In the end, Bonnie managed to fit everything she needed into 3 boxes. One box of clothes, one box of grimoires and one box of pictures and other things of sentimental value. They made their way out of the apartment building, Bonnie leading the way. She shut the door after Klaus when they were out on the front steps. When she turns back around, Klaus was just standing there like a statue listening. His body language showed that he was on guard.

"What is it?" Bonnie asks suddenly feeling cautious.

"Someone followed us here." Klaus puts down the two boxes he's carrying. Bonnie puts down hers as well ready to strike if need be.

She heard the sound of the wind whooshing and three figures appeared at the foot of the steps. Bonnie gasps quietly as she takes in the faces of Caroline, Damon and Stefan. How had they found her? Klaus balls his hands into fists teeth bared ready to strike all 3 of them down. Bonnie places a hand on his arm to subdue him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I expected more of a 'Hi, guys. Thanks for coming. Hey, by the way I'm sorry to leaving town and moving 900 miles to New Orleans'," Damon complains. He glances at the hand Bonnie has on Klaus and it infuriates him.

"We're sorry if we did something to make you mad, Bonnie," Caroline chimes in, "But we're friends. We love you. We want you to come back home. I know you're upset about Elena, but...that doesn't mean you have to run away. We need you."

"And you don't have to be trapped here because of him," Stefan interjects eyeing Klaus coolly, "Whatever he's making you do. You don't have to do it."

"Isn't that cute?" Klaus teases, "The 3 little vampires coming to take the witch away from the big bad wolf. You all should write a story."

Damon glares at Klaus trying to contain his temper. "I'm sure we could write over 100 volumes on all the witches you've taken and abused over the centuries. But Bonnie is not going to be one of them."

Bonnie looks behind them across the street and notices a familiar face in the driver's seat of Damon's black van. "You guys brought Matt here too?"

Caroline nods. "We all came. Like we said Bonnie, we want you to come back."

"She's not going anywhere," Klaus snarls.

"You don't get to tell her what to do. How many times have you used her to get what you want?"

"Guys!" Bonnie yells making them all look at her. She takes in a deep breath calming her voice into a more business like tone. "You guys shouldn't have come here. I didn't move because of Elena, or not just because of Elena, I needed something new. I wanted something different and I was going to talk to you, but only after I felt like I had moved on."

"And you still didn't call us even when you got kidnapped by Klaus?" Damon hisses.

"I didn't get kidnapped by Klaus. I'm with him because I want to be. I'm the one who decided to help him."

Klaus smiles slightly. "You heard her. She doesn't want you here. Now leave."

"He must have compelled her," Stefan says, "There's no way Bonnie would willingly help Klaus. Not after everything."

"Bonnie, do you not remember what he did?" Caroline takes a step towards Bonnie carefully. "He killed Tyler's mom. He turned Tyler into a hybrid and brainwashed him. He killed Jenna. He hurt and tortured Elena. He's a monster. You hate him."

An instant feeling of defensiveness washes over Bonnie. "And you all haven't done terrible things after turning into vampires? Damon used and abused you, Caroline, and now you're friends. You killed several people when you first turned and after too. And Stefan used to rip people apart for sport. You want to condemn Klaus, condemn yourselves too. I'm not going back to Mystic Falls."

"Bonnie...you're compelled-"

"I'm not compelled! I want to be here! Why can't you understand that?"

Damon had had about enough. "Get your ass in the car or I'll make you get in the car. We're not leaving you here with the devil incarnate."

He steps towards her, but Klaus puts a hand to his chest that almost knocks him over. His combination werewolf/vampire eyes are visible. "Lay one hand on her and I will rip your heart out and show it to you as you die. She's mine!"

Klaus's proclamation sent Damon over the edge. He attacks Klaus punching him square in the jaw. It only throws Klaus off for a second as he flings Damon across the street into his own car. The car rocks back and forth making Matt duck in case the window shattered. Stefan joins in coming at Klaus only to be grabbed around the throat and slammed into the concrete stairs making a crack in the rock. Damon brushes himself off and lunges at Klaus again this time recieving a knee to the stomach. One after the other, Stefan and Damon come after Klaus only to be easily overpowered by the original hybrid.

Caroline takes this distraction as an opportunity to grab Bonnie. Bonnie struggles in Caroline's grip. "Caroline, what are you doing? Let go of me!"

"This is for your own good, Bonnie. The further you are away from Klaus, the easier it'll be to break his influence."

Caroline drags Bonnie over to the car. Bonnie struggles and her magic is screaming at her to be let out in defense of herself, but she can't find it in her heart to use magic against her friends, especially Caroline. She knows they mean well, she knows it undoubtedly. But this was her life, her choice. Not theirs.

Klaus sees Bonnie being dragged to the car by Caroline and practically being forced into the back seat. He wants to go her and save her from being basically kidnapped by her friends. In all honesty, if they weren't her friends, Stefan and Damon would have already been dead. Damon sees that Klaus is somewhat distracted. Which Stefan attacks, Damon rushes at vampire speed into the alley next to the apartment building. He breaks the leg of a chair that had been thrown into it. While Stefan attacks and Klaus is still trying to get to Bonnie, Damon takes the opportunity and comes up behind Klaus jamming the broken chair leg through Klaus's chest. Klaus gasps as his lungs fill up with blood. He looks down at the leg protruding from his chest. He tries to keep his grip on Stefan but it loosens as he falls to his knees.

"KLAUS!" Bonnie screams as she watches the scene unfold. It was the last thing he heard before going unconscious, his skin turning gray.

"He's not going to stay that way for long," Damon says, "Let's get her out of here."

"NO!" As Bonnie's emotions run wild, her magic shoots out unable to be controlled any longer. A powerful, pulsing force shoots from her body knocking back Caroline, Stefan and Damon and bursting the windows of the car. Matt dives down covering his head as he feels the shards fall and brush off his body.

Bonnie rushes over to Klaus kneeling beside him. Her hands shake as she grabs his face stroking his cheek lightly. She knows he's not dead, nothing could kill him. But seeing him dessicated and unmoving scared her. "You'll be fine," she whispers more to herself than to him.

Caroline, Damon and Stefan pick themselves up off the ground. Bonnie hears them moving towards her once more. Any repression she had about using magic against her friends was now gone. They didn't understand. They weren't going to understand. She puts up a wall of fire between her and Klaus and the 3 other vampires.

"Bonnie, please!" Caroline yells over the roar of the fire, "We're just trying to help!"

"Stay away from me!" Bonnie chants a spell as she holds onto Klaus. She disappears with his body along with her stuff. Once she's gone, the firewall disappears.

The 3 Mystic Falls vampires look around, but Bonnie and Klaus are long gone. Damon curses under his breath and punches a dent in a nearby streetlight pole. "What the hell do we do now?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note: Hey guys! Once again, thank you for reading my story and leaving awesome comments especially those of you who leave the really long ones. Love you guys! So I have one more chapter queued up to post tomorrow, but I need some ideas on how to continue this story. I would really appreciate it if you guys could help out and drop some ideas in the comments :) Also, look out for another Klonnie story from me coming your way. Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Mikaelson Manor**_

Bonnie appears in the middle of the courtyard of Mikaelson Manor with Klaus's body still laying on the ground head in her lap. It had been a long shot. She thought she wouldn't be able to transport them here with the protection spell around the house. But she supposed the spell worked because she had already been through the wards once before. If you had been through a protection spell already, the no tracking, no magic rule no longer applied to you. A whole new spell would have to be cast to keep you out once again.

She tries to catch her breath as the amount of magic she used to get them there started to take its toll on her. She tries to ignore it as she screams for help. "Help! Elijah! Rebekah! Freya! Kol! Someone help me!"

Suddenly, Elijah and Kol joined Bonnie's presence. The scene was taken in immediately. Kol was the first to speak. "What did you do to our brother?!" he hollers ready to rip into Bonnie.

"I didn't do anything," Bonnie clips not at all afraid of the brother who threw more temper tantrums than Klaus. "I protected him."

"Then who did this?" Elijah reaches down and pulls the chair leg from Klaus's chest. The sound of squishing flesh makes Bonnie flinch.

"My friends...from Mystic Falls. They came here looking for me. They thought Klaus compelled me into helping him. They did this to try and get me away."

"Obviously, they didn't succeed. I have a feeling that's your doing as well."

Bonnie nods. Elijah takes Klaus out of Bonnie's hands lifting him up easily. He disappears into the house with Klaus in his arms. Bonnie stands to her feet noticing the blood that now stained her clothes, but she didn't really care.

She was ready to follow Elijah when she heard Kol's voice. "What game are you playing at, Bennett?"

"What do you mean? What game?"

"I'm centuries of years old. I don't forget much especially when some teenage witch and her teenage vampire friends kill me and destroy my sireline. You used to be all set and ready to murder an original. Now you saved Niklaus. What for?"

That was a good question. Why had she saved him? She had been so upset at seeing him unconscious on the ground. Even though she had taken him down before, he had always seemed invincible to her, nothing could ever hurt him. Yet, she had seen what happened. She had seen him get distracted for a second, distracted by her. "I don't know," she answers honestly, "Maybe it's because he saved my life. Maybe it's because of Hope. Maybe it's because…"

"You love him?" Kol raises an eyebrow. He had seen that uncertainty before. He had felt it when he found out that he wasn't just playing with Davina's heart for power, that he was actually in love with her. He had recoiled from her, but he couldn't stay away."

"I-I don't...I-I…"

Kol lets out a small laugh amused as she stumbles over her words. He takes off leaving her alone in the courtyard. She stands there for a second, dumbfounded. It seemed like everyone around here always knew something she didn't. She runs up the stairs looking through the house until she finds Klaus's room where Elijah and Kol are bent over Klaus who lays in his bed. Bonnie stands next to Elijah relieved to see that Klaus's eyes are already open, but he still looks weak. The wound in his chest has mostly healed. Klaus feels relieved to see that Bonnie wasn't taken by her friends.

"He needs to feed," Kol states looking at his eldest brother.

"He'll need fresh human blood," Elijah thinks out loud, "I shall go precure something for him."

"How nice you are, brother," Klaus smiles weakly. Even injured, he was still a smart ass.

Before Elijah can leave, Bonnie's mouth speaks before he mind can catch up. "Wait!" They all look at her. A nervous blush creeps up her cheeks, but there's no changing her mind now. She's not even sure she wants to change her mind. "He can feed from me."

All of them are shocked, especially Klaus. "Bonnie…"

"This is my fault. It's the least I can do." At least, that's what she was telling herself.

"Are you sure?" Elijah asks.

Bonnie nods taking in a deep breath. She had never willingly gave a vampire her blood. The blood of witch tasted different to vampires, more delectable. Yet here she was knowing the risk and willing to take it.

"Very well." Elijah motions to Kol to follow him out of the room. "Come, Kol. We'll come back to check on you."

Elijah leaves the room with Kol following him. Kol looks back at Bonnie. This girl was a mystery to him now. He had been so ready to kill her when he got the chance, once Nik disposed of her. But the annoyingly powerful teenage witch he had kept in his mind all these years didn't seem to be the same person he was looking at. Then again, years ago, he wouldn't have cared either way. That was before Davina. He turns away from her and follows Elijah closing the door behind him.

Bonnie sits down next to Klaus looking into his eyes. He looks back at her, both stares equally as intense. "You don't have to do this," he says.

"I want to," she replies. And she does. She feels a small pit of fear in her stomach, but it's overpowered by her feelings for Klaus, by her need to make sure he's okay.

Klaus sits up, an arm wrapping around her waist as he pulls her to him. Bonnie lets him guide her until she is straddling his lap never once breaking his gaze. Her hands rest on his shoulders feeling the tight muscles underneath her fingers. It's like electricity running through her skin where she touches him. He presses her against him one hand at the middle of her back, the other caressing the back of her neck. Bonnie pushes her hair to one side exposing the skin of her neck. Klaus hesitates giving her enough time to change her mind if she wants. When she doesn't move, he leans in pressing his lips to her neck quaintly getting a small moan out of her. His tongue shoots out licking a line up her neck to expose the vein pulsing underneath her skin. Bonnie bits her bottom lip. Gently, he sinks his teeth into her neck letting the sweet taste of her blood flow into his mouth. Bonnie gasps and groans in pain, but it doesn't hurt like she thought it would. It was then that she notices that he's _trying_ not to hurt her. Her hands tangle in his hair as pain starts to feel a bit pleasurable. His grip around her tightens. He wants more of her. More of her everything, not just her blood. He grips the back of her shirt tightly, almost tight enough to rip it off. When he's had his fill, he pulls his mouth away careful not to take too much blood. He pulls back to look at her face. Hands in his hair, eyes slightly hooded, chest heaving up and down in breathless pants. She looks so beautiful, so sexy. It's hard for him not to get aroused by her appearance. He licks the blood from his lips looking and feeling better already. Klaus takes the hand away that's caressing her neck. He uses his finger nails to pierce the skin at his neck dragging it until it creates a line of blood.

Bonnie knows instantly what he wants her to do. She's so wrapped up in him that she doesn't care. She leans down to put her mouth to his neck sucking the blood from the open wound before it heals. It's Klaus's turn to let out a moan at the sensation. The bite marks in Bonnie's neck heal and she feels the energy that is having vampire blood in your system. It's exhilarating like she's on a high she doesn't want to come down from. In one shift motion, he flips her onto her back hovering above her. The cut at his neck closes and the blood stops flowing though her mouth is covered with red. He caresses her cheek wiping blood from the corner of her mouth with his thumb. He wants to taste the blood on her lips. He wants to taste their blood mixing together inside of their mouths while his hands explore every inch of her body.

It was like something had come over her, some inner goddess she had no idea she had until now. This inner goddess craved Klaus more than anything. Bonnie was starting to question why she had been pushing away her draw to Klaus all this time. Giving into it was magnificent. She pulled him down closer to her face one hand clawing at his back and the other touching his cheek.

"Kiss me," she whispers.

And that's all the confirmation Klaus needs before her lips are trapped by his in a hungry, needy lip lock.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: Thank you to everyone who sent me ideas in order to continue my story. You guys are the best and now I've gotten my creative juices flowing again. Enjoy the chapter :)_

 _ **French Quarter**_

August appears in the cemetery. Members of the French Quarter coven who were waiting for her return gather when they see their regent return. August goes into the crypt used for ingredients and spells. 3 of her most trusted advisors follow her inside as the others wait around in anticipation.

"Where are Marcos and Gina?" asks Sandra Hoffman, the oldest advisor though she was only in her mid 40s. Her family was one of the few in the coven who practiced the art of voodoo magic.

"Dead," August replies lighting the candles with her magic, "The Bennett witch was not alone."

Nicole Potter, a 30 year old witch who moved from Shreveport to New Orleans, crosses her arms over her chest. "Did she say she would join a coven?"

August scoffs as if the answer was obvious. "Of course she didn't. Bennett witches...always thinking they're more powerful than every other coven or witch out there. They couldn't even keep their coven together and they were all related." She rolls her eyes rubbing her temples. She turns to the last advisor, the youngest but far more talented of the group. The girl had potential, maybe enough to be a regent someday, which was why she was standing here. "We wouldn't have known anything if you hadn't sensed her magic. Thank you, Alex."

Alex smiles bowing her head. "You're welcome, August." There was a sly smirk on her face. Alex was the only member of Katelyn's coven who actually grew up in New Orleans. She grew up in the French Quarter coven. But they had been able to do nothing when Marcel and his pack of vampires had taken over. They had been able to do less when the Mikaelsons arrived which is how she found Katelyn. But, of course, helping her true regent meant staying around to listen in on the French Quarter Coven. They were a piece in this game as well. "Was I correct? Was her magic strong?"

"Stronger than I anticipated though with the help of the ancestors, her magic was weakened enough for me to almost carry out her punishment. She uses Expression magic. Even for a Bennett witch, it's uncontrollable and unpredictable. She's dangerous especially with a vampire on her side."

"Vampire?!" Sandra exclaims.

"How do you think she got away?" August grumbles, "Another witch I've never seen and Klaus Mikaelson aided her."

"Klaus Mikaelson doesn't help people," Nicole points out.

"Which is why Bonnie Bennett is a danger. If she's got the Mikaelson clan in her back pocket, our whole coven could be in danger. New Orleans could be in danger."

"So what's our next move?" Alex waits for an answer.

August turns her back on them thinking. She was not strong enough to face Bonnie and the Mikaelsons. Not even with the back up of her coven. But she couldn't let this stand. Bonnie was a danger. A rogue witch using Expression magic couldn't be tolerated, not in her town. She looks back at Sandra. "How good are you at making dolls?"

 _ **New Orleans**_

Damon smacked his glass down on the bar table. Another drink down and much more to go. Not feeling anything was the desired mood for tonight. His mind was reeling. Why would Bonnie want to protect Klaus? Why had she used her magic against them, her friends, just to protect him? Bonnie hated Klaus more than she had ever hated him when they first met. So what had changed? What had he done to her? It was like she was... _in love_ with him or something. The thought put a sick feeling in Damon's stomach and he was thankful when the bartender refilled his glass.

His pity party we short lived however. He heard the clicking sound of heels against the wooden floor. Before he could even turn around, there was Caroline sitting next to him with a disapproving glare. "Damon, what do you think you're doing?"

Damon held up his glass as if to cheer her. "Drinking away my sorrows." He took a swig of his drink scrunching up his face at the burn to his throat. He paused a minute. "Nope. Still not drunk enough." He put his glass down.

"Getting drunk in party city is not going to help us find Bonnie."

"Didn't you hear her? She doesn't want to be found. She doesn't want to leave. She's perfectly happy laying underneath the psychotic hybrid." Why did saying that put an ache in his chest? God, sometimes he hated how long it took vampires to get drunk.

Caroline rolls her eyes. "That's not Bonnie, okay? Klaus must have done something to her. Bonnie hates Klaus remember? She almost killed him once. The longer she's with him, the more danger she's in. Besides, I know you want to get her back more than anyone." Caroline gave Damon an all knowing look.

Damon turns his eyes on her. "And what does that mean?"

"You're not fooling anyone, Damon, especially not me. I saw how angry you were when you saw Bonnie and Klaus together. You lost it."

"Yeah because Bonnie like the only friend I have and some entitled original vampire has her brainwashed. Don't start sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, blondie." He was about to grab his glass when Caroline stopped him.

She sighs. "We both know you're in love with Bonnie. You may not want to admit it, but you are. Stay here and drown yourself in alcohol if you want to. But Stefan, Matt and I are going to go looking around to see if someone knows anything." Caroline brings her lips to Damon's ear. "If Bonnie dies, it's on your hands."

She lets go of Damon's glass and walks out of the bar. Damon watches her feeling even worse than he did when he walked in. What did Caroline know? He wasn't 'in love' with Bonnie. Sure, he liked her. She got him unlike everyone else around them. They made a pretty good team when they needed to be. And yeah, he had enjoyed their domestic life trapped in the underworld prison. Plus, Bonnie was gorgeous and confident and powerful. Who wouldn't be in love with…

"Dammit," Damon whispers. He pays for his drink and grabs his coat. He's about to head outside, but when he turns around he's face to face with a blondie vampire he can't stand more than Caroline. He condescending smile makes him want to punch her right then and there.

"Hello, Damon," Rebekah greets, "I believe we have some things to discuss about a little witch problem."

 _ **Mikaelson Manor**_

Bonnie felt like her head was spinning as her lips chased Klaus's as his chased hers. Their kisses were so greedy and passionate that felt like they would never stop. And she didn't want them to. She wanted him to keep going and to devour her whole. He nips at her bottom lip. He trails kisses down her cheek to her neck to her collarbone. She pulls him back up to kiss his lips again savouring everything about him: his body, his hair, his lips, his touch, everything. It was like his emotions when hers and her emotions were his. She felt a primal lust deep in her gut. It begged to be let out and she almost let it until an image flashed through her mind. Well, it was more like a thought or a dream. It was of her underneath Klaus, clothes off and him thrusting into her feeding from her shoulder as she moaned and screamed his name. It was gone as soon as it came, but it was enough to have her pull away from Klaus with great confusion. She didn't know how, but she knew that thought had not been her own. It was too vivid and it was something she would have never thought of, at least not that scenario. She stares at Klaus trying to catch her breath and put pieces together. Klaus looks down at her thumb running over her cheek.

"What's wrong, love?" he whispers and it's almost enough to make her forget about everything.

But she can't. She suddenly had too many questions and no answers. "What were you thinking just now?"

Klaus smirks devilishly. "I'm quite sure you don't want to know what I was thinking."

"But I do. Because...I think I just saw what you were thinking."

His brow furrows. "That's impossible."

"It should be. Not even witches can read minds, but...I saw something while we were kissing…" She blushes trying but failing to hide it. "It was a vivid thought and I don't know how I know, but I know I wasn't the one thinking it."

Klaus rolls off her sitting on the bed across from her. Bonnie sits up straight folding her legs in front of her. Klaus starts to think about how that's even possible. Had she really just read his mind? Sure, it wasn't hard to guess what he had been thinking while intertwined with her, but he could tell what she was talking about was different. Then he felt it. A sense of worry, confusion and fear. It was like pulsing in his veins, in his mind like when a reader feels the emotions of a character while reading. These emotions weren't his own yet he could feel them as if they were.

Klaus shakes his head suddenly coming to conclusion. "That's not possible…"

"What's not possible?" Bonnie was getting even more confused now and slightly scared.

"There's a one in a million chance. That's not possible." But what if it was? He had heard of such things happening, but it was usually on purpose and usually when the vampire and the other party shared some deep connection. But it didn't usually happen by accident and as much as Klaus wanted to have a deep connection to Bonnie, their feelings were in early stages.

He got up from the bed walking out the door with purpose. Bonnie follows him wanting to ask what was going on in his mind, but she didn't have to. She could feel it. There was a whirlwind of emotions inside of him. He didn't know what to make of the situation that he obviously knew more about than her.

"Freya! Freya! Where the bloody hell are you?!" Klaus yells through the house stomping around looking for his sister.

Freya comes from one of the doors looking annoyed and tired. She glances at Bonnie saying nothing before she looks at her younger brother. "What do you want Klaus? As you know, I've been a bit busy." She had been trying to see if there was a way, any way, from stopping her prophecy from coming true. So far, the spirits had been silent and not answered her prayers for a solution.

"You can get back to your little magic tricks later," Klaus scowls, "We have a more serious matter at hand. I'm sure you know all about bonding." Her fear from the prophecy told him that much.

Freya instantly knows what's going on with Klaus. She looks in between him and Bonnie trying to believe that it wasn't true. Her prophecy… She steps closer to Klaus eyeing him coolly. "You didn't."

"I don't know what I did." Klaus looks at her equally as coolly. "I didn't even know it was possible between us. I've never heard this happen between witches and vampires."

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Bonnie snaps angered by being left out. She was seconds from a nervous breakdown if they didn't tell her what was going on. Why could she feel Klaus's emotions and see his thoughts? It was like a new energy pulsed through her and that energy was Klaus's presence.

Freya turns her attention to Bonnie. Her expression doesn't get softer from the one she used with Klaus. "You and Klaus are bonded."

"What the hell is bonded?"

Freya motions for Bonnie and Klaus to follow her. The two follow Freya up to the attic which he's turned into a small witch's den. She makes Klaus and Bonnie stand her table while she stands on the other side. She picks up a knife handing it to Klaus. "I need both of you to give blood to see if the bonding is true."

Bonnie shakes her head standing her ground. "Not until you tell me what bonding is."

Freya smirks lightly. "For someone who comes from a very powerful ancestry, you don't know much, do you?"

Bonnie gives Freya a death stare. A lump of anger grows in her throat. Klaus gets into his sister's view leaning in front of Bonnie. "Watch your tongue, sister."

Freya rolls her eyes. "Werewolves mate for life. Once they find their one and only love, they imprint on them. Their strengths are one. Their minds are one. They're bodies are one. It's why a wolf pack's most scared law is never harm another wolf's mate. They're each one half a whole now. If one dies, half of the other dies with them. Bonding is essentially the same thing for vampires. In order for a vampire to bond with someone, they need to have a deep emotional connection sort of like fate drawing them together. The vampire feeds from their significant other and then gives them their blood as well. That forms a bond. They become two halves of a whole."

The sudden gust of information made Bonnie's head ache mostly because she couldn't believe it. Was she really bonded with Klaus? She had seen fate work enough times to know it existed, but her being fated to be with Klaus? That sounded too far fetched. They were 1000 years apart from each other. "How…?"

"Cut your hands and let your blood drip on opposite ends of the table," Freya instructs, "Then we'll know if the bond is for sure."

Klaus looks at Bonnie. He can feel her uncertainty and fear. He hates it. He doesn't want her to be afraid or uncertain about anything regarding the two of them. He had not planned on bonding with her, but he couldn't think of someone he wanted to be bonded to more. The only thing he was worried about was that this would scare Bonnie away. That she would resent him for making this mistake. He cuts his hand swiftly letting his blood drip onto the table. The wound heals quickly.

Bonnie opens her hand deciding she would rather know than not. Klaus takes her hand gently in one of his. His skin is luke warm, not too hot and not too cold. Still it gives her a shiver. He slowly runs the blade over her hand looking into her eyes the whole time. She lets her blood drip on the opposite side of the table. Klaus bites his tongue hard enough to draw a little blood. He brings Bonnie's hand to his mouth and licks over her cut. She gasps but doesn't pull away. The cut heals instantly and he slowly lets Bonnie's hand drop back down to her side. His intense gaze is so alluring. She wants to reach out and touch him, but Freya's chanting interrupts them both.

She chants softly with her eyes closed. Bonnie can feel the magic in the air aiding her spell. The little puddles of blood on the table start to move towards each other. Klaus and Bonnie watch in waiting. They move closer and closer as Freya's chanting gets louder. Closer and closer until they finally collide and intermingle with each other. Freya stops chanting and gasps as the magic leaves her body no longer needed for her spell. She looks up at her brother and Bonnie.

"A bond has been made in blood."


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Bayou**_

Katelyn looks in the mirror at the outfit she had just picked out and put on. It was a mix of clothes from the members of her coven. She wanted to look as much like a normal college student as possible. Blending in was the key. She wipes an eyelash off her cheek as Alex knocks and walks into the room. Katelyn rolls her eyes turning around. "What's the point of knocking if you're just going to barge in anyway?"

"Normally I wouldn't," Alex points out.

"Normally you would, but go on."

Alex shoots a nasty look at her regent before moving on to why she was there. "The French Quarter coven is planning to make another move on Bonnie. And trust me, it's a big one."

"Bigger than blatantly going after her after her night shift at work?" Katelyn chuckles lightly. "And here I thought the French Quarter couldn't get creative. What are they planning?"

"A member of the coven, Sandra, she can do voodoo magic. One of the few witches in New Orleans that can. August is going to have her make a voodoo doll for Klaus. If they can control Klaus, they can get him to kill Bonnie."

A smile slowly spread across Katelyn's lips. She was intrigued and a little impressed. Perhaps the French Quarter wasn't as naive as she had anticipated. Then again, maybe they were if they thought linking Klaus Mikaelson to a voodoo doll was going to be so easy. "He's a hybrid. It's not going to be easy to link him. But if they do, it could prove to be of some use to us."

Alex raises an eyebrow. "I thought you would want to stop it. If Bonnie dies, we lose our leverage and our key to finding the Mikaelson's living space."

Katelyn stretches like she has no care in world and like the news she was just given didn't bother her. She lets out a relaxed sigh. "Oh, Alex, do you really think Klaus is going to kill Bonnie even if the French Quarter coven makes a little doll that tells him to do so?" She walks closer to Alex until they are directly face to face. "The spirits never lie. Let them do what they're planning. I have a way to make this work to our advantage."

Katelyn boops Alex's nose before walking towards the door. Alex stands there flabbergasted for a second before turning back towards Katelyn. "What are you planning?"

"Just keep updating me on what August is up to. You'll find out soon enough. If you'll excuse me, I have a new friend to go visit."

 _ **Rousseau's**_

Bonnie hands another table their order and walks back to the kitchen to pick up her next one. Going to work made her feel somewhat normal like a bomb hadn't just been dropped on her the afternoon before. Bonded to Klaus. She didn't even know bonding was a thing and now she was bonded to one of the oldest vampires in history. She could feel his presence and his emotions and her whole body craved to be close to him. It was all so strange, but she didn't hate the way it made her feel. It was like her feelings for Klaus that had already been there were now heightened and she could no longer ignore them. Of course, he wasn't helping. She looks over her shoulder at the table in the corner near the window where Klaus sat nursing a glass of Bourbon and watching her intensely. Since the attack from the witches, he had been on edge about her safety. He had wanted her not to work anymore, but Bonnie refused to give up the one thing that made her feel like a regular human. So their compromise had been that Klaus go to work with her. She didn't like it one bit but it was better than arguing with him.

She sees there's no orders ready yet and goes to the side of the bar slamming her tray on the bartop and letting out a deep sigh. Cami walks over to her after putting a bottle back on the self. "For someone with an all powerful hybrid for a boyfriend, you seem miserable."

Bonnie looks up blowing her hair out of her face. "I'm not miserable. And he's not my boyfriend...at least I don't know if he is. I'm annoyed and frustrated. You won't believe everything that's happened in the last 2 days that has nothing to do with the New Orleans witches trying to kill me."

Cami scrunches up her face. "Try me. I believe in a lot. And I'm assuming all this will explain why Klaus has been in here all day watching you?"

Bonnie nods and goes into the short version of everything that had happened since Cami left the Mikaelson mansion including her friends trying to kidnap her, Klaus getting hurt and Bonnie letting him drink from her and Freya telling them that they were bonded. Cami listens and her eyes widen when she hears about Bonnie's bonding. "You're bonded? That magic is ancient. It's not even supposed to exist anymore."

"I didn't even know it was a thing," Bonnie stresses, "And now I can feel him everywhere even when I'm nowhere near him which is scarce these days."

"You don't sound like you completely hate it."

Bonnie looks down fiddling with her tray. "I mean, I don't entirely hate it, but…"

"You don't know what it means so you're a little scared?"

"Yeah." The bell from the kitchen rings and Bonnie goes to pick up the order. She passes Klaus to get to the table. After giving the patrons their food, she passes him again and this time he grabs her arm and stops her. Electricity shoots through her arm at his touch. She looks back at him. "Do you want me to refill your glass?"

"No," he says simply, "I can feel your turbulent emotions. You're not alright."

She sighs. "I'm confused, Klaus, that's all. This bonded thing...it's new and Freya was so upset about it which makes me think there's something going on. And I know you know and I know you're not telling me."

Klaus lets his hand slip from her arm. "I can handle it. Whatever happens, I will keep you safe."

"I'm not some helpless little lap dog. I can keep myself safe, but I can't if you don't tell me what's going on."

Klaus was about to speak when the front bell rang signalling someone arriving. His gaze turns on the customer who had just walked in and his eyes darken. Bonnie can feel his paranoia and follows his gaze. At the door stood the witch that had rescued her the other night. Katelyn. Katelyn looks around the restaurant until she finds Bonnie. A smile spreads across her face and she glides over to her and Klaus.

"Hey, Bonnie," Katelyn greets.

"Hey," Bonnie says apprehensively, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see how you were. I know you were probably really shaken up after everything that happened with August. Plus, I heard Rousseau's has some amazing gumbo."

"I'm fine. And yeah the gumbo is pretty good."

Katelyn looks over at Klaus before looking back at Bonnie. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes," Klaus states dryly.

"No," Bonnie responds giving Klaus a look, "I should have been getting back to work anyway. I also want to thank you again. You really saved me."

"No problem. Being a lone witch in New Orleans is pretty hard. I just supposed you needed a friend and so did I. I'm on your side." She smiles brightly and sincerely.

Bonnie can't help but smile back. The girl seemed so genuinely nice. It was hard to mistrust her though Bonnie was never quick to trust someone. Katelyn seemed harmless enough, at least for now. And she had healed Cami before she had left. "Why don't I put in an order of that gumbo for you?"

"Sounds great." Katelyn touches Bonnie's shoulder and gasps as a surge of power runs through her body. She removes her hand from Bonnie's shoulder shocked. "You're bonded...with him." She motions to Klaus.

Bonnie steps back slightly. "How do you know?"

"I could feel it when I touched you. Which means other witches will be able to sense it too. You're in danger."

Klaus stands up moving in front of Bonnie protectively. "And what is that supposed to mean, little witch?" He didn't trust this girl, not one bit. A witch of her power wouldn't just randomly help another witch without wanting something in return and it wasn't friendship.

"Step down, Klaus Mikaelson," Katelyn hisses, "I told you. I'm on your side and mean you no harm."

"You think I'm so naive as to believe that?"

"Klaus." Bonnie moves back in front of him placing a hand on his chest. She was not about to have him make a scene here. She could feel the magic in the air coming from Katelyn. "What do you mean other witches will be able to sense it?"

Katelyn lets her magic calm down before she speaks. "Bonding is a powerful magic and absolute. It gives off a certain energy. Any witch who comes close enough will be able to tell. Once the New Orleans witches find out you're bonded to Klaus, you'll be the biggest target in the whole quarter."

"Sounds like you know the feeling," Klaus accuses.

"You have plenty of enemies. It doesn't take a genius to know they will find any weakness you have and exploit it just to end you. Bonnie is in more danger now than ever."

Bonnie looks in between the two of them. She knew Katelyn was right. She knew she was in a lot of danger being this close to Klaus. But she also trusted in her own magical power. She had done things she didn't even know she was capable of. She could protect herself and anyone else from whoever came at her. She knew she could. "Look, Katelyn, I appreciate your concern for me, but I'll be fine. I've brought down many enemies before. I can do it again."

Klaus smiles in satisfaction. Her confidence was arousing. It was something she had not had when they first were acquainted. He looks at Katelyn. "What I want to know is why you're so interested in Bonnie and her well being. You said it yourself that you were a lone witch by choice hiding out in the bayou. Why come out of the shadows now?"

Katelyn gives a sly smirk. "Because there aren't many Bennett witches left on earth. They are the royalty of the witch community even if most refuse to acknowledge it. Bonnie is the queen and the one that's going to reunite the Bennett coven and bring it back to its former glory."

"And why would you want that?"

"My last name wasn't always Adair. It's a fake surname I adopted when I retreated into the Bayou. It was one more way for the French Quarter coven to not be able to detect me."

Bonnie felt a drop in her stomach. This couldn't be going where she thought it was. It just couldn't. "What's your real name?"

"My real name is Katelyn Emily Bennett. I'm your cousin."


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: I'm sorry the update took so long guys. I started school last week so this fic is going to update a little slowly, but I promise as long as you guys keep reading and leaving those lovely comments, I will try to update as much as I can. Just bear with me. Thank you so much and enjoy the chapter!_

 _ **New Orleans**_

Damon sat back down at the bar knowing that there was no use fighting the female original vampire. Rebekah always got what she wanted and she had a bit of a temper. That much he remembered from Mystic Falls. "Witch problem? Could you be referring to the fact that your annoying older brother kidnapped Bonnie?"

Rebekah sits across from him a flags the bartender ordering herself a drink. When the bartender leaves, she turns back to Damon. "Kidnapped? Is that what you think? I wish it were so easy." She sighs crossing her legs. "Maybe if he had kidnapped her, she wouldn't be such a thorn in my side. No, she's voluntarily living in my home because of some odd infatuation my brother has with her."

Damon shakes his head. "Impossible. Bonnie would never voluntarily live with Klaus and your psychotic family. Not after everything in Mystic Falls. Why would she?"

"Because you half wit, she's just as infatuated with my brother as he is with her." The bartender sat her drink on the table. She motions to Damon. "It's on him." She smiles coyly and the bartender walks away. She takes a sip of her drink. "I heard from Elijah that you and your friends tried to take her back and couldn't even do that properly."

"If you haven't noticed, she's a pretty powerful witch. Not that easy especially with Klaus on her side."

Rebekah puts her drink down. "I need her out of my life and whether that's by you all taking her back or me killing her is up to you."

"If you lay a hand on her…"

"You'll do what?" Rebekah grabs his wrist pulling him towards her to whisper in his ear. Her grip is so tight bone cracking could be heard, but to any outsider, it would just look like displays of affection between lovers. "If you weren't useful to me at the moment, I would kill you right now and compel all these people to forget they ever saw anything. That little bitch killed Kol and Finn and I don't believe for one second that she won't kill Niklaus and the rest of us. Either you get her to go back to Mystic Falls, convince her, kidnap her, I don't care, or...I will make her death slow and painful and make her pay for what she did to my brothers." She lets go of him leaning back and drinking some more.

Damon groans looking at his limp wrist. He snaps it back into place quietly feeling it starting to heal. He glares at Rebekah who gives him a smirk. "And what do you suggest I do about Klaus? He already tried to kill me and Stefan once for trying to get Bonnie back."

"My brother has been involved with plenty of witches before. And the interest is always fleeting. I will deal with him. Just do what I say." She stands leaving her drink partially finished. She stands next to Damon. "And hurry. You know how impatient I am." She walks out of the bar.

Damon doesn't even bother to watch her leave. He just stares at her unfinished glass cursing under his breath. Now Bonnie really was in danger even if she hadn't been before. And he didn't know what to do about it.

 _ **Rousseau's**_

"My cousin?" Bonnie questions in complete awe and shock. That was impossible. The only other cousin she had met was Lucy and when she had touched her, she could feel she could trust her. She hadn't felt that with Katelyn...or maybe she just hadn't really been paying attention. "But I thought…"

"You didn't have much family left?" Katelyn chuckles lightly, "It's true that there aren't many Bennett witches anymore, but there are some and we're scattered around. My mother was the daughter of Justine Bennett, sister to Joanna Bennett who's daughter is-"

"Lucy."

"So you've met her? We started talking when my mother died, but...we lost touch years ago. How is she?"

"I don't know." Bonnie hadn't seen Lucy in years. The girl had mainly just been this presence in her mind, a sign that she was not alone after her Grams had died and her mother had once again left her.

"How do we know you're not bluffing?" Klaus interjects suddenly even more skeptical of the girl. Bennett witches didn't just pop up out of the blue. Even in his lifetime, he had only met a few including Bonnie and there had been a large gap in between her and the last Bennett witch he had met. "Any witch could claim to be a Bennett considering their line is scarce."

Katelyn glances at Klaus before looking back at Bonnie. She takes Bonnie's hand and Bonnie flinches away, but Katelyn tightens her grip. It's then that Bonnie can feel the flow of magic that she had not felt before. When she had felt it with Lucy, she had been focused on if she could trust Lucy or not. Around Katelyn, she had only ever been focused on something else, but now she wasn't and she felt the energy that only Bennett witches possessed.

Bonnie pulls her hand away from Katelyn. "She's not lying."

Katelyn nods. "I told you when we first met that I meant you no harm. But if you're still not convinced…" She pulls on her necklace releasing the charm from its place under her shirt. The symbol on the charm was a familiar one to Bonnie. It was the same charm that hung on her bracelet given to her by Grams.

"The Bennett crest," Bonnie whispers trying to convince herself of what she was seeing. How was this even possible? It had been years since she had run into anyone remotely related to her. Now she moves to New Orleans and finally meets one?

At that moment, Katelyn's phone dings. She looks at it and then locks the screen so neither Bonnie nor Klaus could potentially read her message. "I have to go now, but I will find you again. After all, I found you the first time. Take care, Bonnie."

"Wait-" Bonnie tries to say, but Katelyn was already gone out the door. She sits down feeling suddenly like a weight was on her back. Klaus crouches down in front of her taking her hand. He can feel her confusion through the bond.

"Are you alright, love?" he whispers in concern.

"No. I don't know." Bonnie rubs her temple with her free hand. "Not only are the French Quarter coven after me and my friends are trying to kidnap me, but I have another long lost relative I knew nothing about and what am I just supposed to trust her? I mean, she did save my life…"

"Just because she's your family doesn't mean you have to trust her."

Bonnie looks directly into Klaus's eyes. "There are plenty of times where you didn't trust your family. Where did that get all of you over the years?"

Klaus couldn't answer that. She made a valid point. He had refused to trust any member of his family over hundreds of years and it had put him and them in danger time and time again. It had even cost a few of them their lives. "Tell Camille you're leaving work early today. I'm taking you somewhere."

Bonnie didn't have the energy to question or fight. She stands and goes to the bar to inform Camille of her departure.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Katelyn walks a small ways down the street before she is joined by Raven who falls into step with her. Both girls have satisfied smiles on their faces. Raven turns to look at Katelyn. "I didn't know you were a Bennett witch."

"It's because it wasn't relevant until now," Katelyn states, "Not everything I told Bonnie was a complete lie. I did change my last name to go into hiding. But the more connections I have to Bonnie, the more she'll trust me and the easier it will be for her to let me in so we can put an end to Klaus and his family."

"You think she trusts you?"

"I think she's starting to. The more I'm around and pose myself as no threat, the more she'll accept me."

"I heard from Alex. The voodoo witch in the French Quarter coven has started on the voodoo doll for Klaus."

Katelyn sighs happily. "Great. Just the push we need. They're playing right into my little game."

"There is one problem though." Raven clears her throat watching Katelyn's smile disappear.

"What?"

"They need Klaus's blood to connect him to the doll. Klaus's blood or someone who has his blood running through their veins. They have no idea how they're going to get it."

Katelyn's wicked smile returns to her face. "Tell Alex I can get it for them and she will take the credit."

"How?"

"We live in the Bayou which is controlled by the werewolves, more specifically the Crescent werewolf pack. They allow us to live in peace as long as we help them heal their injured and sick when needed and one of their members is mated with Maia, our Maia."

"How does that help us get Klaus's blood?"

"Because their queen is Hayley Marshall, a vampire/werewolf hybrid and someone valued by the Mikaelsons for one specific reason. Hayley's daughter, Hope, is the youngest member of their pack and also the strongest because she is a witch/vampire/werewolf hybrid."

"How is that possible?"

Katelyn turns her eyes on Raven. "Because years ago, the spirits spoke to me. Her last name is Mikaelson. She's Klaus's daughter."


	15. Chapter 15

_**New Orleans Cemetery**_

"You took me away from my job to bring me to a cemetery?" Bonnie questions as they stand near one of the many foundations on the premises. Cemeteries always made her uncomfortable. Maybe because she could sense the power of death surrounding her. "Don't ancestral witches hang out in cemeteries? For example, the French Quarter witches?"

"They have their own cemetery to bury their dead and gain power from their ancestors," Klaus explains, "Most places have multiple cemeteries. New Orleans is no exception."

Klaus takes Bonnie's hand which she gladly lets him. The contact sent electricity up her skin, made her feel secure and safe. Perhaps it was the bond or perhaps it was her feelings for Klaus. He led her through the cemetery passing elaborate gravestones adorned with angels and crosses and flowers. They reached a larger building resting in between two trees, a crypt. Above the door Bonnie could read the name of who it belonged to: _Mikaelson_.

"Your family has a crypt?" Bonnie questions. It seemed odd considering they were all vampires and couldn't die.

"A product of my unusually dark sense of humor." Klaus chuckles under his breath remembering when he arranged for the building to be created. "As you know, I used to have a habit of putting my family into boxes."

"Used to?" Bonnie raises a brow with a sly smirk.

Klaus returns her smirk. "I like to think I'm more evolved now. It was always a fet trying to find places to hide the caskets. Usually it was basements or warehouse. A few times I actually dug real graves and put them in the ground. Any place I could assure I would be the only one who knew their whereabouts." He points up to the crypt. "300 years ago, when I was sure my family and I would perhaps permanently settle down in New Orleans, I had this built. It housed Kol and Finn for years until our father ran us all out of the city."

"It's been here for that long?"

"A lot of these graves have. New Orleans is an old city and likes to remind people so."

Bonnie nods in understanding. They're quiet for a moment before she speaks again. "I like cemeteries as much as the next person, but...why are we here?"

Klaus sighs. "Because the people who occupy this crypt now are my parents and my eldest brother." He leads Bonnie into the building. There were 3 coffins lying side by side all branded with the crest of the Mikaelson family. "My mother made us what we are and then when she saw the danger of her creation, she tried to kill us all with Finn as a willing martyr. My father forced my mother to create us and then became the thing he hated just to destroy his creation. Family is not always to be trusted just because they're your family."

Bonnie understood now. He brought her here to make a point. He didn't trust Katelyn and didn't think she should trust her either. "Are you saying I should think the same about Katelyn?"

Klaus looks down at Bonnie pushing a strand of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. "I'm saying don't be so easily swayed by your desire for more family. She could be a lion playing the part of a lamb and I will not let anyone do anything to you."

"I can take care of myself." She felt like she would spend the rest of her life reminding him of that. The rest of her life? What the hell had she just been thinking?

Klaus doesn't respond. He just kisses her forehead letting his lips linger against her skin. Bonnie closes her eyes taking in the feel of his touch and the smell of his scent. She could feel his emotions through the bond and they told her he meant what he had said. He wouldn't let anyone do anything to her, not her friends, not his family, not anyone. It brought her comfort, but also made her realize she was in more danger that it appeared.

"Let's go home," he whispers taking her hand again and leading her out of the crypt.

She looks over her shoulder at the coffins before walking out the door. She told herself in her mind that she would not let Klaus end up as one of the Mikaelsons in this crypt. She would be sure of it.

 _ **The Bayou**_

Hope plays catch with Jackson as Hayley watches from the porch while talking to some of the other members of the wolf pack. Hope laughs as Jackson runs away with the ball and she chases after him. Since Jackson was a werewolf, he could match Hope's vampire speed. Hope knew Jackson was her stepdad, but she had grown up with him like she had grown up with Klaus. He was like her second dad though she didn't admit it around Klaus. She was old enough to know how well and unwell her dad took certain things.

Hope caught up with Jackson and tackled him grabbing the ball as they both fell in the grass. "You're going to have to be quicker than that."

"Oh really?" Jackson teases, "You used vamp speed, so doesn't that mean you cheated?"

"You used werewolf speed so you cheated too."

Jackson holds up his hands in surrender. "Alright you got me."

Hope smiles in satisfaction. She hears rustling coming from the bushes a little ways away. She turns her head just in time to see Katelyn, Raven and Maia come out of the bushes. She was aquainted with the witches who shared their territory. They had always been nice to her especially Maia who was around more often since she was dating Markus, a werewolf in the pack.

Jackson motions for Hope to follow him back over to where Hayley is. She had already gotten up to greet Katelyn and her witches. Maia walks over to Markus who had been sitting on the porch with Hayley and sits in his lap.

"It's rare that you two come down here," Hayley says looking between Katelyn and Raven. Katelyn and her witches had never posed a threat to Hayley's pack and they had helped some of their sick and injured. Hayley trusted them and had separated them from the French Quarter witches who had tried to kill her daughter before she was even born.

"I figured it was time to visit," Katelyn replies, "It's been awhile. I was wondering if you had forgotten our services were still available for you and your wolves."

"I haven't forgotten, but believe it or not, it's been pretty quiet for us lately. We haven't been getting as in involved in the business of vampires."

"You mean the business of the Mikaelsons?" Katelyn cast her a sarcastic all knowing look.

Hayley smirks. "Besides dropping Hope off at their place every week, I stay out of their way."

"Good for you. I know that's pretty difficult." Katelyn smiles innocently. "Well, we won't keep you. We just came to say hello." She crouches down. "And Hope I have a little present for you."

A small smile comes to Hope's face. "You do?"

Katelyn makes a teddy bear appear in her hands. "This is my old teddy bear from when I was a little girl. I just found it, fixed it up and figured you deserved to have it."

Hayley pats Hope's head. "Isn't that nice, kiddo? Say thank you."

Hope holds out her hands for the bear. "Thank you." She takes it and flinches when her finger gets pricked on something. "Ouch!"

Katelyn quickly takes the bear back. Hope's small bleeding cut heals instantly. Hayley takes her daughter's hand checking to see if she's alright. Katelyn looks at the bear taking out the needle that had pricked Hope. "I'm so sorry. Looks like I forgot something when I was sewing the bear back up."

Hayley shakes her head. "It's alright. No harm done."

Katelyn gives Hope back the bear. "Can you forgive me, Hope?"

Hope nods holding onto the bear. Katelyn smiles at her before motioning for Raven to leave with her. She says goodbye to Hayley and Jackson and walks back into the deep woods of the bayou with Raven.

"Did you get it?" Raven asks when they're out of earshot.

Katelyn pulls the needle out of her pocket stained with Hope's blood. "Like taking candy from a baby. Let's get this back to Alex."


	16. Chapter 16

_**New Orleans**_

Hours have gone by before Damon meets up again with his brother, Caroline and Matt who have been looking for Bonnie all over New Orleans. Only he knows that they won't find her. Not as long as she's with Klaus.

"Where have you been?" Stefan asks.

"Still at that bar where I left you no doubt," Caroline snaps, "Do you even care that Bonnie is being held against her will with that psychotic hybrid?"

"Of course I do, Caroline. Probably more than your little blonde head can imagine," Damon replies back, annoyance in his voice, "And for the record, did you know that Bonnie's not being held against her will? That she's willingly staying with Klaus and his family because she's got it in her head that she's in love with him and he's in love with her. And if we don't do something about it, psycho #1's little sister, psycho #2, is going to rip her apart from the inside out."

Stefan sighs heavily. "You talked to Rebekah."

"More like she threatened me and I sat there and listened to it. She still pissed off about her brothers dying. Although miraculously, Kol seems to be alive."

"Now there's more of them?"

"It seems like they've acquired quite a band out here in New Orleans." Damon sits down, his head aching from all the information he's had to process over the passed few hours and all the worry still in his heart for Bonnie. "We have to get Bonnie out of there. I don't care if she doesn't want to come. She's not save with them. Not at all."

Caroline crosses her arms over her chest. _Way to go_ , Bonnie, she thinks, _Look at what you've gotten yourself into_. "She's not going to come with us. Even if we could just take her, she's too strong now. You saw what her magic did when we tried before."

"There has to be something," Matt finally chimes in, "I mean, you guys were about to take down some of the toughest vampires, including Klaus and some of his siblings."

Damon glances at Matt. "They didn't exactly stay down, did they, quarterback? Besides, each of those times we had Bonnie's magic to help us. We don't know any witches more powerful than Bonnie. Hell, I don't think there is even a witch more powerful than Bonnie." He's talking more to himself than them now.

Stefan notices Damon's change in tone. It sounds longing like Bonnie is just out of his reach. He choose not to comment on it though he most certainly will later. It is then that an idea hits him. "There may not be someone stronger than Bonnie, but there is someone who can overpower Bonnie. Someone she'll listen to no matter what."

"Elena is gone, Stefan," Caroline says, "There's no one Bonnie will listen to more than Elena."

Damon perks up getting what Stefan is trying to say. "Yes there is. Elena isn't the only Gilbert Bonnie cares about more than anything."

Caroline catches on nodding in agreement. "Jeremy."

 _ **Mikaelson Manor**_

Bonnie sits on the balcony of her room in the Mikaelson house looking out at the lights of New Orleans. This town used to feel like a saving grace to her, a chance to start over. Now it just felt like a place of constant danger and shadows lurking around every corner. Still, this was the place where she had reconnected with Klaus, where she had learned to love and accept again. She closes her eyes feeling his presence even though he wasn't standing with her. This constant feeling gave her reassurance. When she opened her eyes, her mind flitted to her new cousin, Katelyn. She knew what Klaus was trying to tell her about putting trust in family and it not always being what it was cracked up to be, but when Bonnie had relied on her family, they had more or less always come through. Even Bennett witches helped her from beyond the grave.

While she was thinking a jolt went through her. It was a jolt of nervousness mixed with joy and apprehension. It took her a moment to realize these feelings weren't her own. When she turns around, Klaus is walking towards her looking rather nice in slacks and a suit jacket.

"Enjoying the night air?" he asks once he gets to her.

"More like doing some deep thinking," she replies, "It's funny how the noise of New Orleans drowns out everything but your own thoughts."

"It was one of the reasons I fell in love with New Orleans. I could think more clearly." He pauses for a moment. "You have a lot on your mind. And I know whilst I was trying to help you by taking you to the cemetery this morning, that I just gave you more to think about." Klaus holds out his hand to her. "Allow me to help you not think for awhile."

She takes his hand without hesitation and allows him to pull her to her feet and lead her back into the house. "Where are we going?" she asks with a slight smirk.

"Always questioning me, aren't you? Can't I just give you a surprise once?"

"The last time you gave me a surprise, I found out we have a magical blood bond."

Klaus rolls his eyes smiling and leads Bonnie down the steps to the front courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard sits a beautifully decorated table with fine finger food like fruits and cheese and sandwiches. It's a glow with candles creating an ancient mood around it and the two chairs pulled up on either side. Bonnie doesn't know what to say. It looks so beautiful and romantic.

"Did you do this?" Bonnie asks looking back at Klaus.

"I figured we've never actually been on a proper date and that's an important thing to your generation." He pulls out a flower from inside his jacket pocket. "Miss Bennett, would you accompany me to dinner?"

Bonnie takes the flower smiling brightly. If someone had told her before that Klaus was capable of this type of compassion, she would have laughed in their face. But right now all she could do was nod and say: "Yes."

He lead her over to the table pulling out her chair for her to sit in. Bonnie takes a seat and Klaus goes over to his own seat sitting across from her. Bonnie looks around at the food laid out. It all looks so delicious she doesn't know where to start.

"All this food," she comments, "but you don't eat."

"It's all for you. Eat what you'd like." He holds up a wine glass that's definitely not full of wine. "I've got my meal here."

Bonnie glances at her own wine glass. "I hope mine is actually wine."

Klaus chuckles taking a sip from his glass. "I promise it's wine."

Bonnie looks at the food wondering where to start. She settles for grabbing a finger sandwich and pops it in her mouth. It tastes divine. She looks across the table at Klaus. There is a small smile on his lips and all he's doing is watching her so intensely that it makes a blush come to her face. "I can't believe you did all this. You didn't have to."

"Yes I did." He puts his glass down on the table suddenly in deep thought. "I realized the other day that despite all the supernatural aspects of your life, you have a personality, an aura that's very...human. I admire it. Over the years, I lost my humanity and easily forgetting what it was like to be human. Being with you reminds me of that humanity, how precious those aspects are."

"You didn't lose your humanity, Klaus. It was just hidden. I think a lot of it is still there. You just have to let it out."

"I don't know if I can. One of the main things humans must deal with is a feeling of loss, regret...guilt. Things such as those show weaknesses and I have too many enemies for weaknesses to be discovered."

Bonnie drinks some of her wine. She couldn't deny that being true. Klaus had so many people after him they could make a town of their own. If they found one weakness, they would prod at it until it was his downfall. That's why Hope's existence was such a secret and that's why he was constantly watching Bonnie.

Klaus waves his hand as if to shrug off the conversation topic. "Let's not worry about that now. Now I want to learn more about you?"

"Me?"

"Isn't that what you do on a 'date'?"

Bonnie shrugs her shoulders. "Well...there's not much to know. I was raised by my dad and my Grams. I grew up in Mystic Falls my whole life. Elena is...was my best friend." She swallows the lump in her throat.

"What happened to Elena?" Since he no longer had need for a doppleganger, he hadn't kept tabs on Elena Gilbert's whereabouts.

"She has a spell on her. Her life is tied to mine. As long as I'm alive...she'll be in a death like sleep. And I'm not powerful enough to undo the spell. I wouldn't even begin to know how to undo it. I'll never see her again."

Through the bond, Klaus could feel Bonnie's sadness and guilt. She blamed herself for letting Elena end up the way she did. He stands and goes over to her wiping a tear from her cheek that had fallen. "Don't blame yourself, love. You know Elena wouldn't. And I'm sure your friends don't blame you either."

She looks up at him. "What's the point of being a witch if you can't help the people you care about?"

Klaus brushes her cheek. "You do your best." He smiles slightly.

She smiles back and stands. He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She wraps her arms around his neck. They lean in, lips brushing against each other. Suddenly, Klaus pulls away clutching at his chest like someone is grabbing at his heart. He falls to his knees.

"Klaus?!" she exclaims in a panic trying to figure out what's wrong. She can feel his emotions being pulled away, veiled like someone was snatching them away.

He cries out in pain curling into a ball and breathing heavily. When he looks up, his eyes are the gold of a werewolf but sunken and veined like a vampire. They show no sign of the love and sweetness that had been in his eyes before. It's like he doesn't even know who she is.

"Klaus…" He pounces forward.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonnie lunges out the way of Klaus's attack falling on her butt as his attack hits the nicely decorated table breaking it in half and spewing all the contents on the ground of the courtyard. Klaus turns his attention back to her snarling like an animal. A piece of glass had cut his face, but it instantly heals. He stalks towards her like an animal trying to capture its prey. Bonnie is terrified. She has no idea what is going on, but she knows the man before her is not Klaus. As psychotic as Klaus could be, he was not primal like the thing before her and she believed in his love for her. Something had happened.

He pounces at her again and this time her magic lashes out and knocks him back against the wall leaving a dent in the plaster. She stands to her feet running up the stairs, but Klaus is there to meet her before she can get away. He grabs her by the neck lifting her off the ground. Bonnie grabs his wrist gasping for air. Her hand ignites like a fire burning his flesh, but it's like he can't feel it. He can't feel anything.

She tries to use magic to fight back, but the lack of oxygen is making her weak. "Klaus...please…" But his eyes are empty as she stares into them.

Footsteps are heard from the courtyard. Hope and Hayley enter the Mikaelson house and immediately take in the scene. Hayley instinctively grabs Hope, but the little girl breaks loose from her mother's grip. She takes off the bracelet that keeps her powers dormant.

"Daddy...no!" she yells and uses her magic to separate Klaus and Bonnie. Bonnie falls to the ground gasping for air and clutching at her neck. It is then that Rebekah and Marcel join everyone in the courtyard having heard the commotion before they even reached the entrance.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah asks.

Klaus is up on his feet again moving towards Bonnie. Bonnie has regained enough of her strength to stand to her feet. She stares Klaus in the eyes forcing the blood veils in his head to repeatedly burst. He grabs his head screaming in pain. He falls to his knees grabbing at his skull.

"What are you doing to my brother?!" Rebekah yells ready to attack Bonnie until Hope stops her.

"It's not her fault," Hope says with a surprisingly level tone for an 8 year old, "Dad attacked her. I think something is wrong."

Klaus looks up at Bonnie and the glow in eyes fades for a moment. Bonnie can feel his emotions like a quick jab to her heart. Confusion. Anger. Fear… "Bonnie...get away...from me…" And just as soon as the real Klaus had been there, he is gone and his emotions are snatched away from Bonnie again. His eyes are glowing and he tries to inch towards her and she backs away. Tears fall down her face though her expression is set in stone.

Marcel, Rebekah and Hayley overhear the entire encounter and immediately know something is wrong. Rebekah and Marcel are next to Klaus immediately grabbing him. Rebekah breaks his neck causing Klaus to fall unconscious. Bonne blinks her eyes stopping the spell that was keeping Klaus from killing her.

"What happened?" Rebekah hisses.

"I don't know," Bonnie says as she quickly wipes at her tears, "We were having dinner and then he started screaming and clutching at his chest and then...he tried to kill me."

"If it wasn't you, I would say this behavior is normal. But since he's so damn interesting in you, I know something is wrong. He wouldn't hurt you."

"Our bond...it's shut off. It's like he's empty, like he has no emotions, at least not his own."

Marcel looks between Bonnie and Rebekah. "He didn't piss off any witches in the last few weeks, did he?"

"This is Klaus, Marcel." Rebekah looks down at her unconscious brother. "He can manage pisses off the whole bloody town in an hour." She looks up at Marcel. "We need to chain him up. There's a vault below the family crypt."

Marcel nods picking up Klaus's limp body and slinging it over his shoulder like it was a sack of potatoes. He takes off with him.

"You," Rebekah says turning her eyes on Bonnie, "You're going to figure out what those witches did to my brother and you're going to fix it. Or I'll keep my promise on torturing you until you beg me for death."

"It's called Voodoo," came Kol's voice from where he had been listening in. He had Davina in tow, his hand resting comfortably in hers. "It's an ancient magic, pretty much retired...or at least it was."

"The New Orleans coven doesn't practice it," Davina chimes in, "It takes a special kind of witch to be able to perform it. A witch connected to death itself, not just the ancestors. The last witch in New Orleans to practice it was Papa Tunde aka the King of Voodoo."

"No need to refresh my memory." Rebekah crosses her arms over her chest. "I remember him well enough. Those bitches used him to try and torture Klaus before. Maybe they did it again."

"Not possible," Elijah interjects coming out from inside the house, "We made sure Papa Tunde would never return. No, whoever this is is a new witch capable of such magic. And if this person has the power to take over an original then we should all be very worried."

Bonnie takes in a deep breath. She doesn't know what to make of any of this. She didn't know the first thing about Voodoo or it's history, but what she did know was that she wanted to get Klaus back. "I'll find the witch responsible for this, and I will have her undo the spell or I'll undo it myself."

Kol and Davina exchange a look before Kol speaks. "Davina and I will help. We know more about the culture of Voodoo."

"I want to help too," Hope adds.

All of them look at her. Hayley crouches down to her size. "It's too dangerous for you help, sweetie."

"But Daddy…"

"Will be fine with the rest of us looking out for him, okay?" She gives her daughter a hug and kisses her cheek. Hope doesn't argue anymore, but it's clear she is not okay with her mother's decision to leave her out of the family action.

Elijah nods. "We need to contact Freya. Odds are she'll also know a bit about what to do as well. In the meantime, Rebekah and I will do what we can to keep our brother...contained."

They all go off to do what must be done leaving Bonnie standing on the courtyard balcony alone. Once again, she wasn't strong enough or experienced enough to help the people she cared about. She was disappointed in herself. She snaps out of her thoughts instantly when Hope comes up the stairs and wraps her arms around her waist.

"Are you okay, Bonnie?" she asks looking up at her.

Bonnie smiles slightly. "I'm fine. Thank you so much for helping me. You're a strong little witch."

Hope smiles at the compliment. Hayley ascends the stairs slowly until she's face to face with Bonnie. She hadn't seen the girl since her time in Mystic Falls and things were much different back then. But it was safe to say the two hadn't been friends at all.

"Hayley?" There had been so much commotion that Bonnie hadn't been able to process that it had been Hayley that had shown up with Hope.

"Bonnie," Hayley greets, "I know Hope said Klaus got her a magic teacher. I didn't expect it to be you. What are you doing outside of Mystic Falls? I thought you of all people would never leave your friends."

"And I thought you of all people would never be around vampires...much less be one." She could tell by the aura surrounding Hayley. It was the same aura surrounding Klaus. She was a hybrid.

"A lot of things changed since I went to Mystic Falls to help Tyler." Hayley glances at Hope touching her cheek gently. "I have this one to thank for that."

"Wait…" Bonnie pauses as she puts it together. "You're Hope's mother? You and Klaus…"

Hayley shushes Bonnie. "Hope, why don't you go inside for a minute?"

Hope nods waving to Bonnie before disappearing inside. Once Hope is out of earshot, Hayley speaks, "It was one weird drunken night and I didn't even know getting pregnant was a possibility. Believe me, if I had, I would have bolted. Do you really think that if I could have chosen Hope's father, it would be Klaus? Not at all. So much happened. But then Hope came and everything about my life changed, but not for the worst."

Bonnie shakes her head in disbelief. There was too much going on, too much to process and she didn't even know where to start to figure it all out. The only thing that came out of her mouth was, "You have a great kid. Hope is extraordinary."

"Don't I know it?" Hayley smiles slightly. "Look, I know we didn't get along in Mystic Falls. But things aren't the same as they were then. And if you're with Klaus, though I don't know why, then you're family."

Bonnie nods. "Then tell me what you can do to help Klaus?"

"My pack is out in the Bayou. There's a coven of witches out there that we live in peace with. I'm sure their leader Katelyn may know some sort of counterspell or something."

"Katelyn? Katelyn Adair?"

Hayley side eyes Bonnie. "Yeah. You know her?"

Bonnie lets out a deep sigh running stressed hands through her hair. "You don't know the half of it."

 _ **Inside Mikaelson Manor**_

Hope had gone to her room to entertain herself. Her whole family was gone trying to help her father. She wanted to help too. She knew she was little, but why should that matter? Her whole life she had been told that she was a very powerful being. She had been told that nothing mattered more to her family than each other. So why couldn't she help?

She was making a candle flicker in and out when she felt a gust of wind that blew the candle out completely. She looked at her window, but it was closed. When she looked back towards the candle, there was someone standing in front of it. Hope looks up and is face to face with someone she's never seen before. Actually, two someones. Two women with dark skin, one older in modern clothes and one younger in the clothes of a different time period.

Hope could feel in her bones that they weren't from this world. "Who are you?"

"No need to be afraid of us, little witch," the younger one says, "We're here to help you. You protected our family and we want to protect it too."

"You are very brave to be so young," the older witch adds, "You're much like Bonnie in that way which might be why you get along so well."

Hope catches on quickly. "You're related to Bonnie?"

The younger woman smiles. "I'm Emily Bennett and this is Sheila Bennett."

Sheila touches Hope's shoulder. "We're going to show you how to get your father back. And help my grandchild in the process."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Santa Fe**_

It took about a day for Damon to get plane tickets, for the 'Save Bonnie' brigade to hop on a plane to Santa Fe where Jeremy was hiding out, and for Damon to convince Alaric to tell him where Jeremy had been living for the past few years. He knew their little rescue team wouldn't be welcome by the youngest Gilbert, but he didn't really care. Jeremy would be on board as soon as he heard who Bonnie was holed up with.

They reached the house and Damon knocked hard on the door. He could hear shuffling going on behind it. Good. He was going to be pissed of the boy hadn't been home. The door opens. Jeremy stands in it looking as if he had just seen the ghost of Christmas past, and in some ways he had. The four of them were the last people he would have ever expected to see standing on his doorstep. He had planned on never looking back to Mystic Falls especially after hearing about what happened to Elena.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" he asks.

"Nice to see you two, little Gilbert," Damon quips, "Now can you invite us in. This is urgent."

"Last time I heard that my sister turned into Sleeping Beauty." It was safe to say he didn't trust any of these people anymore. Maybe Matt, but definitely not Damon.

"Yeah well someone else you care about is going to turn into a fairytale tragedy if you don't let us come in and explain."

"Why should I? I've spent the last 2 years hunting vampires. You think I'm just going to let them into my house? Especially you?"

Damon's eyes blazed with his annoyance. How was it possible this kid had gotten to be even more of a pain in his ass. "Listen here you like Buffy wannabe…"

"Enough Damon," Caroline interjects pushing him out the way so she was now standing in front of Jeremy. "What Damon is so rudely trying to say is that we need your help, Jeremy. Bonnie is in trouble."

Jeremy's ears suddenly perked up. "Bonnie?" Sure, he had been gone for 2 years and had been broken up with Bonnie for longer than that, but the feelings that he had for her...feelings like that don't just disappear. They had been dormant at best which is how he had wanted to keep them. "What happened to Bonnie?"

"She moved away from Mystic Falls," Stefan explains.

Damon scoffs. "Yeah, without so much as a postcard."

Stefan shoots his brother a look before continuing. "We found out she moved to New Orleans. New Orleans is also where the Mikaelson family lives now too. Apparently Klaus found Bonnie and he has some weird power over her that's making her trust him, love him even. She's infatuated with him due to whatever he did to her."

"She's in danger, Jeremy. You remember how Klaus was. Who knows what he's making her do? And when he's done with her, he's just going to kill her. The only person she'll listen to is you."

Jeremy stood in his doorway processing all the information they had just told him. Bonnie...Some nights he found himself thinking of her, but he would push the thoughts away as soon as they flourished. He was different than he had been when they had been together and so was she. But her with Klaus? He hated thinking of what he had already done to Bonnie. The original vampire was a psycho.

Jeremy nods towards Caroline and moves out the doorway. "Come in."

 _ **Mikaelson Manor**_

Bonnie tosses another grimoire into the pile that had accumulated on the floor. There had been nothing in the book about breaking a voodoo spell. She had been holed up in the library of the Mikaelson house with Kol and Davina trying to find spells to help Klaus. None of them had been successful yet and it was starting to drive Bonnie insane.

"Some of these grimoires hard hundreds and hundreds of years old and none of them have anything about voodoo spells?" Bonnie complains chucking another book.

"Voodoo is more of a New Orleans witch thing," Davina says, "Plus it was in short practice even before our time. Like I said before, not many witches know about it."

"Then why is there a witch in the French Quarter coven that seems to know about it?"

"It was probably passed down," Kol assumes flipping through a grimoire, "That's usually how that type of magic works. It's two or three families that have been practicing it for generations." Kol closes the book having found nothing of importance. "What I don't understand is that voodoo is mainly a type of blood magic. In order to link Klaus to the doll, they would have needed his blood. How did they get it?"

"The French Quarter coven is sneaky," Davina adds, "It could have been anything."

Bonnie collapses into a nearby chair. They had been going at this for hours with no luck. She thought of Klaus. How was it for him? Did he know what was happening to him? Was he trapped inside his own mind? She felt empty without the connection of their bond. It was like there was a gaping hole in her chest, like her whole body, mind and soul were out of balance without him. Was it truly the bond that made her feel this way or was it her feelings for him? She puts her head in her hands willing herself to pull it together. She didn't have time to sulk. Sulking wasn't going to help get Klaus back to her any faster. And when she had, when Klaus was himself again and back in her arms, she would teach the French Quarter coven not to mess with her or her loved ones again.

At that moment, the door to the library opens. Rebekah and Marcel walk in. Rebekah eyes Bonnie coolly as she approaches her brother. "Did you find anything yet?"

"No."

"There hard almost a thousand grimoires in here and you can't find one bloody unlinking spell? Not to rush you, Kol, but with his hybrid strength, our brother isn't going to stay subdued down in the crypt for long."

"I know that, my dear sister. If you had any knowledge of witches, I would ask you to help us. But since you're pretty ignorant in the subject, I suggest you let the experts continue with our work without the complain."

Rebekah shoots her brother a death glare. Out of all the siblings, she had always been the closest to Kol. Probably because they were the closest in age. But he could be damn annoying when he wanted to be.

"How is he?" Bonnie was almost afraid to know the answer.

"We chained him up beneath the Mikaelson crypt and injected him with a mixture of wolfsbane and vervain." Marcel sees Bonnie's reaction and gives her an apologetic look. "It won't keep him down for long, but it'll work for now."

Bonnie tried not to think too hard about what the mixture they had injected him with was doing to Klaus. She knew it was necessary, but she hated to think he was hurting.

While they were all still talking, Hope rushes into the room. In a blur, she was standing in front of Bonnie. It made her jump. Sometimes she forgot that Hope was also a vampire making her inhumanely fast when she wanted to be. "Bonnie, I have something that can help!"

"Hope, love, didn't we tell you the adults can handle this?" Rebekah says in a soothing voice Bonnie had never heard her use.

Hope shrugs sheepishly. "I know, but something happened and…"

"Auntie Rebekah is right, little vampire. You don't need to be involved in this. We're going to get your father back."

"But Uncle Kol…"

"Run along."

Hope lets out a frustrated breath staring daggers at her aunt and uncle. She stomps off out of the room. Bonnie looks at the others who go back to bickering and looking through old books after Hope leaves. She slips out of the library and finds her way to Hope's room. The little girl is sitting on her bed drawing on a sketchbook. Bonnie knocks before fully entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"I was just trying to help," Hope sighs.

"I know." Bonnie sits on Hope's bed next to her. "They're all old vampires who don't know much about witches. Even the smallest witch can lend a helping hand even if it's just a little."

Hope smiles slightly. "I was trying to tell you that I talked to your grandmother and your older grandmother."

Bonnie was caught off guard. "Y-You what…?"

"Sheila and Emily. They came to talk to me. They said they were related to you and they wanted to help you and my dad."

"Grams and Emily talked to you?"

Hope nods her head. "They said there's a spell that can stop what the other witches are doing to my dad. But they said only you were powerful enough to do it." She hands Bonnie the sketchbook she had been drawing in. The drawing was rough, but what could you expect from an 8 year old? It looked like a book, but what spooked Bonnie was the symbol on the front of it. It looked like an eye crying blood. "They said it was a black book of old spells that went missing around the 1800s."

Bonnie runs her hands over the drawing. "Did Grams and Emily tell you where the book was?"

"Emily said a family of humans who guard dark magic relics had it."

"Did she give you a name?"

Hope shakes her head. "No, just a vision." She flips the page of the sketchbook. This drawing was of a name tag. The name written on it spelled out C-A-M-I-L-L-E.

Bonnie stares almost as if she expects the name to change into something else. "Cami…"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Camille's Apartment**_

Bonnie knocks frantically on Cami's door hoping to God that she was there and not at Rousseau's. She could have jumped for joy when the older woman opened the door.

"Where's the fire?" Cami quips leaning against the door frame.

"I don't really have time to explain. Where do you keep the artifacts your family guards?"

"Locked up in my uncle's old office at the abandoned church. Why?" She raises a brow.

"Klaus is in trouble and my Grams and my ancestor Emily came to tell me that I can help him. The spell I need is in a book, I really old book that your ancestors have had for centuries."

Cami pokes her head out the door to see if anyone was walking by or listening in. When she sees no one, she pulls Bonnie into her apartment and closes the door behind her. "Klaus is under a spell?"

"The French Quarter coven is using voodoo magic to control Klaus. I'm pretty sure it's so he'll kill me. They didn't take my refusal to pledge myself to a coven very well."

"I thought voodoo was nonexistent in New Orleans."

"Apparently not." Bonnie shakes her head. She hated this. She hated feeling helpless. But now the solution was right there in front of her. "The only written counterspell to break their hold is in that book." She takes the drawing Hope made out of her pocket and shows it to Cami. "This is what it looks like."

Cami takes the drawing from her examining the symbol on the front. "I've seen it. My uncle said it holds the world's most dangerous spells, mostly blood and sacrificial magic." She looks worriedly at Bonnie. "This is dangerous, Bonnie. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I love Klaus, Cami. I'll do anything to get him back."

Cami understood, but she didn't like the sound of it. If the stories her uncle told her were true, that book was very very dangerous. She knew Bonnie was one of the most powerful witches in existence, but there were probably some spells even she couldn't handle. Still… "Fine. Let's go find it. It's buried inside boxes and boxes of ancient dark artifacts." She grabs her keys off the table leading Bonnie out the front door.

 _ **The Bayou**_

Katelyn and her coven sit around the fire watching the flames dance and flicker.

"The time is starting, my sisters," Katelyn speaks with a satisfied smile, "The French Quarter coven is following my predictions exactly. They've got Klaus under their voodoo control. And the spirits have told me that Bonnie's grandmother and great great grandmother have come to her aid."

"How is that good?" Maia asks, "Her grandmothers probably told her the spell to undo the voodoo curse."

Katelyn raises a brow. "If they don't undo the curse, that means Klaus kills Bonnie and we lose our leverage, isn't that right...Maia?" The girl's name came off her tongue with a threat attached to it. It was enough to make Maia close her lips. Katelyn smiles then continues. "Of course they told her how to undo the spell which is exactly what I needed them to do. The spell to unbind Klaus requires a lot of power, much more than Bonnie has. Which means she'll need help, help from another Bennet witch. I step in, save the day, and she'll trust me forever. Then the real plan begins."

Raven crosses her arms over her chest. "That's all good and stuff, but what about after that? Bonnie trusts you, we uncover the Mikaelson's mansion, but then what? There's no way Bonnie is going to let anything happen to any of the Mikaelsons without a fight and she's powerful enough to pick one."

"So we nullify her powers," Alex suggests, "August did it when she attacked Bonnie at the restaurant, right?"

Katelyn rolls her eyes. "August did nothing. Her ridiculous ancestors did. It takes the power of more than one witch to stop a Bennet." But Alex had a point. All of them couldn't keep Bonnie at bay and stop the Mikaelson clan. It would kill them. Not that Katelyn much cared if any of these girls died, but she couldn't have them taken out of the equation before her revenge was fulfilled. "Alex, how many young witches are in the French Quarter coven?"

"More than there are older witches. Why?"

Katelyn smirks to herself. "I think a lot of the young witches probably don't agree with the old world order. The witches couldn't even stop the vampires under Marcel's rule before the originals came to town. I'm sure they'll rally behind a coven leader who promises to put an end to the total existence of vampires, something their own coven couldn't do."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we need numbers and the young witches of the French Quarter need a real leader. I need you to do some campaigning for me, Alex. Undercover as always."

"If all their next generation witches leave, August will come seeking revenge," Raven points out, not that she didn't think they could take the old board. But if the ancestors backed her up…

"August won't have the slightest idea what's going on under her nose. And when she figures it out, it'll be to late. So, Alex, are you in?"

Alex's devilish grin was back on her face. "Always."

Katelyn chuckles in delight. "Then it's settled. In the meantime, I'll keep an eye on Bonnie and take my opportunity to step in." She looks into the flames. Dancing around is a vision of the Mikaelson crest in flames.


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Haunted Church**_

"How much stuff did your uncle have?" Bonnie searches through another box that was absent of the book that she needed. She tosses it to the side.

"Generations and generations of dark artifacts tend to pile up," Cami explains, "My family has guarded these things for years and years so the wrong people don't get their hands on them."

"Dark grimoire or not, people still perform dark blood magic if they want to." That was clear from the state Klaus was in right now. She had to help him and they were wasting time looking through all these boxes. If only there were an easier way. "Cami, stop looking."

Cami ceases her search and looks up at Bonnie. "Why?"

"It's going to take too long to find the book this way. Maybe I can use my magic to locate it easier." Bonnie looks through one of the discarded boxes and pulls out a knife. She opens her palm and runs the knife across her flesh until a scarlet line of blood forms and starts to drip on the floor.

"Bonnie what are you doing!" Cami gets up and moves towards Bonnie, but Bonnie stops her focusing her energy and her magic on the small puddle of blood now on the floor.

"Dark magic demands blood which means blood should also be able to be used to find it." Bonnie starts to whisper a tracking spell. She feels a surge of power run through her as the blood starts to move away from it's puddle towards the pile of boxes. She continues to whisper as the blood trails around the boxes, up the side of the pile and disappears into one. Bonnie stops chanting and looks to see where the blood ended up.

Cami moves towards Bonnie again and uses an old cloth she had found to wrap up Bonnie's hand, but Bonnie didn't even feel the sting of her self inflicted wound. She was too busy moving towards the box where the blood and flowed into. She moves aside things in the box until she touches a black leather bound book. The magic power she felt as it touched her fingertips makes her gasp. She pulls the book out of the box. It looks like Hope's drawing. Black with a symbol on the front of an eye crying blood.

"This is it," Bonnie says standing to her feet, "The spell that will break the voodoo curse is in here."

"Bonnie, these artifacts are in here not only because they're dangerous, but because they're really powerful. Are you sure you should be doing this?"

Bonnie runs her hand over the book cover. "I have to get him back. They're doing this to him to get to me. I can't let him suffer because of me."

Cami sighs, but nods her head. "Then we need to go. The longer that book is out in the open, the more dangerous it becomes."

Bonnie agrees and rushes out the door with Cami on her heels.

 _ **Mikaelson Manor**_

Bonnie practically breaks down the door as she enters the Mikaelson courtyard. She had run with Cami from the church all the way back to the mansion. She barely had time to catch her breath. "Kol! Davina!" she yelled hoping they were around to hear her.

Kol was suddenly at the head of the stairs with Davina at his side. "What is it since you abandoned our search to save Nik."

Bonnie narrows her eyes at Kol. "I didn't abandon you. Perhaps you should have all listened to your niece. She found a way to help Klaus." Bonnie leaves out the part about her ancestors coming to Hope to help her. For some reason, she didn't think the Mikaelsons would take it very well if they knew spirits were visiting their youngest family member. Bonnie holds up the book.

Kol looks at Davina and she looks at him. They both obviously knew what the book was and what was inside. They walk down the steps to stand in front of Bonnie and Cami.

"How does Hope know about The Book of the Dead Man's Eye?" Kol questions, "It's ancient and no one has seen it for centuries."

So that was the name of the book: The Book of the Dead Man's Eye. "How does Hope know anything?" Bonnie retorts, "She's young, not stupid."

"Then how did you find it?"

"Looks like the book has been hiding right under everyone's noses for centuries." Bonnie glances at Cami. "We're putting it back when we're done with it. The counter spell is inside. I can perform it and break the witch's hold on Klaus."

"Even if you could perform the spell, it's dangerous and powerful," Davina points out, "Every spell in that book is. You can't perform it alone. It'll kill you."

"Then you help me."

"No," Kol snaps, "Absolutely not. This spell could kill her."

"But you're perfectly fine with me dying?"

Kol rolls his eyes, but it was clear that if he had to choose between Bonnie and Davina, he would gladly let Bonnie bite the bullet. "Davina is powerful and so is Freya, but they're not Bennet witches. They're power is nothing compared to your family. You might survive, but they won't."

"I don't if you've noticed, but Bennet witches are pretty scarce." She didn't even know her whole family. Hell, she didn't even know if the Bennet witches she had met _were_ her whole family. They kept popping up like daisies like when she met Katelyn…

Katelyn! That was it. Katelyn was a Bennet witch with power equal to Bonnie. If Bonnie channeled her, she could do the spell to free Klaus. But would Katelyn help her? Bonnie barely knew her yet the girl had seemed like she wanted to get closer. She didn't have much family left either.

"I have a cousin that lives in the Bayou," Bonnie admits to the 3 of them, "Hayley knows her. If she would let me channel her, I could do the spell."

"Can this 'cousin' of yours be trusted?" Kol raises a brow.

"She's helped me before against the French Quarter witches and Hayley said she's helped her pack. And she's family. I somewhat trust her. We can all go meet her, have Hayley set a meeting in the den of the Crescent wolves. If she tries to attack or anything, we have plenty of back up and witnesses."

Kol thought it over. He wasn't big on trusting. Bonnie had been living with them for almost a month and he still barely trusted her even though she was proving to not be as threatening as she had been in Mystic Falls. "I'll talk it over with Rebekah and Elijah. They'll have their grievances like I do, but they'd do anything to help Niklaus."

Bonnie nods in understanding. "Hayley should be coming back any minute to check on Hope. I'll talk to her and see if she can set up a meeting with my cousin. If everything works, we'll have Klaus back by tomorrow night." Everything had to work. She wasn't going to let Klaus kill her and she wasn't going to let the witches get away with what they had done to him. Klaus was hers, her lover, her mate, her bonded soul. She would get him back and then she would deal with the French Quarter coven.


	21. Chapter 21

_**The Bayou**_

"The Book of the Dead Man's Eye? Bonnie, it's forbidden magic. That book is dangerous." After some hard negotiation, Bonnie had convinced the Mikaelson family and Hayley to organize a meeting with Katelyn in the den of the Crescent wolves. Bonnie had presented her case and her request. She knew Katelyn wasn't going to be okay with it right off the back. It was a lot to ask. She would be risking her life.

"I know, but it's the only way to break the voodoo curse," Bonnie stresses, "Plus, you wouldn't be doing any magic yourself. I'll be doing the spell. I just need to channel you to add to my magic power."

"It's still risky. We could both die." She looks around at the vampires and werewolves surrounding them. "And while I have nothing against the Mikaelson family, I don't plan on dying for vampires."

"Look at that. Your cousin is just as mouthy and stupid as you are," Rebekah remarks, "Seems to run in the family."

Bonnie glares at Rebekah before turning back to Katelyn. "I know it's a lot to ask of you. I also know we don't know each other that well. But we're family. And our family is made up of powerful witches and magic even if there aren't many of us left. If any two witches can do this spell and survive, it's you and me."

Katelyn stares at Bonnie for a moment. There was so much sincerity in her face. She was one step from begging for Katelyn's help. It almost made her feel bad that she was tricking her. Almost… "Fine. I'll do it. But you owe me, Bonnie. You owe me a lot."

"I know. I wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't important. Thank you." She turns to Rebekah and Elijah. "I need you two to bring Klaus to the Manor. We'll perform the spell there. By the time you get there, we should have everything set up."

Elijah nods. "Are you quite sure this is going to work?"

Bonnie sighs heavily. "It has to."

 _ **Mikaelson Manor**_

Bonnie finishes drawing symbols on the floor exactly like they had been presented in The Book of the Dead Man's Eye. She hadn't even started the incantation but she could already feel the power of the book flowing through her veins. It scared her, but she had no choice. This was the only way to get Klaus back. She stands to her feet wiping the chalk off her hands. "That should be okay. Now we just need Klaus and his blood."

"There's no way for us to get Klaus's blood from him," Katelyn says.

"We don't need it. I've already talked to Hayley."

The hybrid comes from the house holding a small vile. She hands it to Bonnie. "Hope's blood. This better work."

"It will." Bonnie takes the vile. She walks over to Katelyn. "Since Hope is Klaus's daughter, this will work just as well as his blood."

A gust of wind blows through the courtyard and Rebekah and Elijah are standing in the middle of it with a restrained Klaus. He was fighting against them despite the chains and their hold on him. There was no human emotion in his eyes. It clutched at Bonnie's heart. She had to remain neutral. She couldn't let her emotions get the better of her. Not with the trickiness of blood magic.

"Put him in the middle of the symbols," she orders.

Elijah and Rebekah drag the struggling Klaus to the middle of the symbols. They push him onto his knees and Bonnie sprinkles a little of the blood on the circle. It lights up before dimming. "This will keep him inside the symbols so he won't hurt anyone."

The other two vampires leave the circle leaving Klaus alone. He tries to use his vampire speed to lunge at Bonnie, but runs into the invisible magic barrier she created. He growls pushing against it trying to get to her. Her face remains stone cold.

"We're ready," she says. She picks up a piece of rope. In the middle of the rope is a complicated, intricate knot. She grabs one end of the knot and Katelyn grabs the other end. They look at each other and Katelyn nods towards Bonnie. Bonnie lets out a deep breath and starts chanting softly pouring the remaining contents of the blood vile on the knot. Her chanting gets louder and louder. Klaus struggles more against the barrier eyes solely trained on Bonnie as his target. He starts to scream from anger and frustration.

Bonnie gets even louder in her chanting. Her nose starts to bleed as the rope rises from the hands of the two witches. A slash from an invisible knife cuts across Bonnie's leg then across Katelyn's arm.

"Bonnie!" Cami cries out.

She's held back by Davina. "Blood magic calls for blood. Bonnie knows what she's doing."

The knot starts to glow as more cuts are given to the girls. Bonnie tries not to focus on the pain they bring her. She tries to focus on Klaus, on their bond, on getting him back. The symbols on the ground start to glow with the rope. Katelyn cries out as a slash is sent across her side. She tries to keep focusing on the rope, on undoing the spell. Bonnie chants as loud as she can. Klaus drops to his knees grabbing at his chest in pain. A final slash is made across the skin shielding Bonnie's heart as the knot comes out of the rope. Klaus falls unconscious and the rope falls to the floor as the glowing stops. Bonnie and Katelyn fall to their knees breathing heavily and covered in cuts and their own blood.

Cami then rushes over to Bonnie examining her injuries. "Bonnie…"

"I'm fine," Bonnie whispers. She looks over at Klaus.

He slowly starts to come to as his siblings surrounding him. He groans as his eyes flutter open. His vision is blurry at first, but then it clears. Bonnie can feel the emotions of relief and confusion and she knows the emotions are not hers. She smiles slightly knowing their connection has been restored. Klaus sits up straight looking between his siblings.

"Those witches are dead," he hisses.

Rebekah smiles. "Bloody right. They've been causing too much trouble."

"We'll deal with the witches when we're 100% sure their hold on you is broken," Elijah chimes in.

Klaus stands to his feet. His eyes settled on Bonnie and once again she can see the love in them. She had missed it. She smiles at him. "Klaus…"

"Bonnie…" he smiles back, but the smile soon disappears, "Bonnie?"

After her name leaves his lips, her body gives out and she goes unconscious being caught by Cami before her head could hit the ground.


End file.
